My Dangerous Powers
by DarkSakura2256
Summary: Imagine 6 teenage girls with weird powers and they come across 6 kittens with unique eye colors. Those kittens so happened to be 5 Links and Vaati, and they go into the hands of 6 insane teens. This is rated T for Alizabeth's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**-:-Chapter 1: The Characters-:-**

Emma L. Parker is a 16 year old girl who has long black silky hair that goes up to her mid-back, however, she keeps it up in two small pony tails by two thin (red) ribbons tied in bows. Her bangs cover her forehead while the longer strands frame her face covering ¾ of her pointed ears and rest at her shoulders. She has icy pale blue eyes. Emma is the leader of the group and has the ability to control the air around her however she pleases.

Kathryn Y. Evergreen is also a 16 year old teenage girl who has long platinum blond hair that ends at her waist line, however, she keeps it up in a high pony tail by a small purple hair piece. Her bangs are up in the pony tail along with the rest of her hair, however, she does have side bangs that frame her face and ends at her shoulders. She too has pointed ears and purple eyes. Kathryn is Emma's support in other words she keeps Emma's anger in check. Kathryn has the ability to control the shadows around her at will.

Merry R. Rosilyn is 16 years old and she has short dark brown hair that ends just a little passed her shoulders. She keeps her hair down. Her bangs cover her forehead while her side bangs (which is the same length as her hair) cover her pointy ears and frames her face. She has ocean green eyes. Merry is also another support for Emma because Kathryn can't stop Emma's anger by herself. Kathryn & Merry are called the Yin and Yang in the group because of their abilities. Merry's ability is too control the light around her.

Kiki K. Hallows is 15 years old and she has long auburn hair that goes a little passed her waist line and she keeps it up in a high pony tail braided. Her bangs split in the middle and cover most of her forehead. She has no side bangs. Her eyes are a faded light red. Kiki is Emma's 'follower' because she respects and likes Emma as a sisterly character. Kiki has the power to control and create fire at will, but her talent is a bit rough.

Alizabeth A. Haze is a 16 year old teenage girl who has short tan hair that goes up to her upper back and she keeps it down. She has no bangs because she grew them so now her side bangs split in the middle and frame her face and covers her pointy ears. Alizabeth is also Emma's 'follower' because she respects Emma and she owes her life because Emma saved her from death. Alizabeth's ability is to control water however she likes and she can make water out of nowhere. However, she has a slight anger problem so the water disperses into air.

Sam S. Sage is 16 years old and she has long black hair that ends to her lower back. She never puts it up so her hair is always in her face. Her bangs are long and always gets in her eyes. As for longer bangs – the side bangs – they frame her face and rests at her shoulders. She has almost a dark purple color eyes. She also Emma's follower, but they are more like sisters. Sam has physic abilities which she can use anything that her mind can grasp. However, she as yet to master her ability.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer? Um...Emma! That's your cue!**

**Emma: Go F$%# yourself!**

**Me: Hehe...cool it actually works.**

**Emma: What the hell did you do? Why is my voice all squeaky?**

**Me: Um...I don't know and DO THE GODDESS DAMN DISCLAIMER! I don't wanna get eaten by him! He's mean...**

**Emma: You have some serious issues. *sigh* DarkSakura2256 owns nothing, but the OC's and I own the plot. There ya happy?**

**Me: Aye. Now onto the story~!**

**Emma: Moron.**

* * *

><p><strong>-:-Chapter 2: The Pets-:-<strong>

** Emma's POV**

"Hey Sam, Kathryn, do you remember the look on that guy's face when he saw Emma's glare?" Kiki asked trying to suppress a giggle. Kathryn and Sam chuckled. I only rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

"Ehehe...yeah it was pretty funny. Though I must say it _was _his fault for trying to steal from you," Kathryn replied. We were all walking to my house from school because today is the last day and we normally...celebrate even though we still have two more years of high school. Don't ask their weird.

My name is Emma Parker, but Emma is fine. My group and I are 16 years old, except Kiki who is a year younger. My group consists of the following: Kathryn Evergreen, Kiki Hallows, Alizabeth Haze, Sam Sage, and another girl who is currently not present. Her name is Merry Rosilyn and she is almost never around because her parents travel all over the world for business crap or something. She said she was returning tomorrow. Anyways, back to walking to my house...oh no is that? Yep I knew it we're doomed!

As we were walking Kiki and Kathryn noticed a local pet store which Kiki _has _to go in. I swear these people are insane. Kiki's eyes lit up and went into a begging position. Oh, here we go again.

"Hey Emmmaaaaa~! Can we go in there please~!" Kiki begged slowly. I shook my head while holding the bridge of my nose. Kiki being the moron of the group thought I was declining her request. So she took out the old fashion puppy dog eyes.

"Emma pleeeaaaaaseeeeee? I _have _to go in there for the sake of cuteness and this is a life or death situation! Please!" she begged again as she got to her knees bowing. I sighed and nodded which as soon as she got the message she was gone in an instant as well as everyone else. My eye twitched visibly and I sighed again as I walked slowly into the pet store where all the cute kittens and puppies are. I wonder if other countries have wolves for pets, I mean they are one of the smartest and coolest animals in my opinion. What? I like animals. Better than humans...

"Oh my Goddess! These guys are soooooooo cute~!" I heard Kiki squeal. I walked up from behind her to see what she found. I motioned the rest of my group to gather, they complied.

"Oh. My. Goddesses. Emma! We have to get them! I don't take 'no' for an answer since it does not belong in my vocabulary from this day forth!" Kathryn and Kiki exclaimed in perfect sync. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Okay fine! But only if and IF you both don't kill em! Understood?" they nodded.

"Okay, I pick...this one! Mine now. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kiki said dramatically as she picked up a tiger kitten with red eyes. I raised an eyebrow at the strange kittens. I noticed that they have very unique eye colors.

"Alright fine then this one is mine!" Kathryn exclaimed as she picked up a black kitten, again this one had red eyes. Sam picked up two. One was a dark gray kitten with purple eyes and the other one was a Russian blue kitten with bright green eyes. How rare.

"This one is mine while the other one is Merry's, its only fair." Sam quietly explained. I nodded. I noticed Alizabeth picked up another Russian blue kitten by the scruff of the neck. This one had bright distinctive blue eyes.

"This little brat was glaring at me," Alizabeth scowled. I glared as she held the kitten in her arms.

"Alizabeth don't start fighting with the cat, that's a bad way to gain trust. Animals are wiser than humans," I explained with my arms crossed. Alizabeth only rolled her eyes.

"Here Emma, this one is yours and besides he kinda reminds me of Vaati." she stated as she put the white kitten in my arms. This one is strangest and cutest of all the kittens. It was an albino kitten, literally. It has snow color fur and ruby red eyes. Underneath its right eye was a crescent 'T' shape mark. Kiki was right this kitten _does_ look similar to Vaati.

"Okay! Everyone has their kittens! Let's move out, gang!" Kiki shouted and fist pumped the air. We all rolled our eyes as we walked towards the register. A short brown haired woman looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"Ah, yes we would like to take these kittens." she looked at me funny before frowning. Before anyone could say anything Kiki runs up in front of me with wide eyes to lean towards the counter.

"So can we keep em? Huh? Huh?" Kiki asked excitedly. I whacked her upside the head with my free hand and she instantly backs off apologizing for being rude. I cleared my throat and we went back into business.

"You seem unsure about the kittens in our possession, is there a problem?" I asked in a monotone. The clerk snapped out of her trance.

"Oh no, its just that those kittens just came in today, but we weren't entirely sure what to do with them because they seemed different as you can tell, but the weird thing is that none of the costumers can see them. People started calling me crazy! I started to think these kittens are well...not from this world anymore. How are you and your friends able see them?" she explained and asked eying me and my friends. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hm...interesting tale, but I assure you, your not going insane because we can see them clear as day." I explained before pausing. "How we're able see them is...classified information."

"I see...well if you want them then that's fine." she replied. I nodded before looking at my group and noticed that Alizabeth was getting scratched by her chosen kitten. I almost laugh, but instead I rolled my eyes while the others chuckled at the sad sight. Sam on the other hand did nothing, but stare at her kitten who looked like he was getting nervous.

"Alizabeth, Sam what the hell are you two doing?" I asked annoyed. They both glared at me, but they were probably directing their glares at their kittens. Seriously that's pathetic.

"I'll tell you later Emma," Sam suggested quietly as she placed her kitten on her shoulder.

"This brat fucking clawed my face! What the hell is its problem?" she asked in a shout which caused the clerk to wince at her vocabulary and the tone she used.

"Your pathetic Alizabeth." I stated simply which caused her to glare at me, but she quickly returned to glaring at her kitten who was snickering at her kitty style.

"Haha! Your in trouble!" Kiki giggled. I sighed before turning my attention back on the clerk who looked scared and utterly confused. I'm surrounded by idiots!

"So...how much would the kittens cost?" I asked in a monotone. The clerk lady stared back at me trying to figure out what I said.

"Um...how much would the kittens cost?" I repeated calmly. She snapped back into reality before replying.

"Oh um...you don't need to pay for them since no one could see them other than me and you girls. So...your good to go, though the food and supplies are a different story. They're over there." she explained pointing to where the food and whatnot was. I nodded, but before I could move one step I heard a high pitched meow coming from my arms. I looked down at the kitten who appeared to be begging and when I looked over to the food it hissed quietly. I looked at it funny and shook my head to get rid of any insanity that might have crept in.

"_Must have been my imagination,_" I thought.

"Emma, do _have_ to give them plain old cat food?" Kiki asked putting her kitten on her head. I only blinked at Kiki.

"Um...no we don't cause I can make them food and...why is the kitten on your head?" I asked unsure. She blinked before looking at the terrified kitten on her head. She giggled.

"I don't know, do I have to have a reason?" she asked as she picked her kitten off her round head and placed him in her arms.

"Ow! You little-!" Alizabeth shouted as the kitten bit her hand. Kathryn and Kiki burst out laughing while Sam only chuckled. My eye visibly twitched before my face met my hand.

After the little incident that had happened earlier we left the store and we were on our way to my house. The group as I like to call them were having their own conversations while I lead the way quietly completely oblivious to the world around me.

"Hey Emma I'm curious are these kittens boys or girls?" Kiki asked which made me jump a little at her voice. I didn't noticed that she was next to me. I blinked.

"Um...I think they are all boys." I replied unsure of my answer. Kiki seemed satisfied since she never bothered me after that.

The walk was uneventful unless you count Alizabeth getting owned by a kitten counts as an event which was really weird. You don't wanna know.

"I'm telling you this little bugger is trying to kill me!" Alizabeth said accusingly for the 100th time in the last passed hour or so.

"Alizabeth."

"What, Kathryn." Alizabeth asked a little annoyed. Kathryn smirked as she continued to pet her kitten who looked really comfortable.

"Shut the fuck up." she ordered calmly before running off into my house. Alizabeth took a minute to think about what she said before it clicked.

"You little bitch! That's it your dead!" she announced as she shoved her kitten to Kiki while she ran after Kathryn.

"Catch me if you can!" Kathryn taunted as she stuck her tongue out over her shoulder. When Alizabeth came closer Kathryn smirked again before disappearing into her own shadow which vanished. I sighed for the 20th time today as I flicked my wrist in the air. Alizabeth was then floating a few inches off the ground, and at the same time Kathryn came out of a tree laughing her head off, but she was quickly silenced with Alizabeth flying towards her.

"Both of you shut up your giving me a headache." I ordered as I stomped towards the front door.

My house is a mansion just to let you know. Sadly I am from a noble family who is close friends with the King of Hyrule. My mother and father work as a huge company's bosses so they travel around the world and thankfully they don't take me with them. My mother works international while my father stays in the country. For at least two weeks my father is going to Illinois for a meeting while my mother is going to Italy in Termina for at least 3 months for some random business crap. I couldn't care less of what they do since they ignore me most of the time. I have an older brother named Mike, but he is getting packed up to go to Termina for college. Well anyways, now that that's settled lets move on.

We were already in my room during my little explanation. My room I swear its a suit or something. My room is dark purple with glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling. The center of the room is my queen size bed which it has about 15 fluffy pillows that I can sleep on and the blankets (there are only three blankets) are black along with my bed. I like dark colors! On the right side of my bed is my night stand which has my alarm clock on it. My alarm clock is black and its a bit small, yes its wireless. Next to the night stand is a door that leads to my bathroom which it looks like an everyday bathroom though it does have a slanted ceiling. I never figured out the whole purpose of that. Anyways, the next wall has a small bookshelf filled with spell books that I found in a deserted place, manga, drawing notebooks, and notebooks. They are neat and organized because my mother would become a spazz if my room isn't neat and organized. Next to the book shelf is a door that leads to the second floor hallway. The next wall has a door that leads to my walk in closet which is a decent sized room that is empty because in that closet are four other closets filled with clothes, no I do not own a million outfits and shoes, only things that I need. In the closet is a door that leads into a really cramped empty closet looking thing...it came with the house so I kept it empty. Next to that door is my little 'living room' which shares the same space as my bedroom. Wow this is confusing. To get to my little living room area you have to walk down two shallow steps and in that space is a plasma TV and next to that is another bookshelf, but I like to call it a game shelf because that's where all my video games and whatnot go. I have a gamecube, a wii, three DS's there is a reason for that: a DS normal, DS light, and a DSI. Those things are in the top shelf while all the games for all the systems are on the three bottom selves. All my games are in their rightful boxes – I guess you can call them that – placed in the shelves neatly like books. In front of the TV is a couch that takes up the top half of the square which is the living room space. You know those couches that have corners well that's what this couch is and its a plush couch. My couch has a few pillows here and there. Anyways, between the TV and the couch is a small coffee table that has a remote off to the side. Next to the living room space is a corner with beanie chairs stacked on top of one another. There are about 12 there, don't ask it was Kiki's idea. Finally the last wall has a small balcony, the balcony is small, but it can fit up to three to four people. The only window in my room is the balcony window door thing which has a white silk certain to block the sun. next to the balcony is my desk. In middle of my desk is a laptop. My desk has two shelves that are filled with notebooks, pencils, pens, colored pencils, and other drawing supplies that are neatly cramped in there. All in all my room is big. Its about 40 yards in diameter. My closet is half that size. The bathroom is fairly small, you know that I think about it my bathroom is the only normal room in this entire house.

We were all seated in the living room space with a kitten in our hands. From the left it goes Kiki, Alizabeth, Sam, Kathryn, and me.

"Sam, you said you were gonna tell me about your little problem later and I think now is a good time to explain." I said while petting my kitten who looked really annoyed.

"Well, you know about my little ability to sense auras or something?" she asked. I nodded.

"What about it?" Kathryn asked putting her kitten down next to her.

"I think these kittens aren't normal kittens."

"No shit Sherlock!" Alizabeth said trying to suffocate her kitten with a pillow.

"Alizabeth stop trying to kill the cat!" I demanded.

"He started it!" she accused. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care because I don't a dead animal in my room. Now stop!" she rolled her eyes before complying. Her kitten breathed heavily before glaring at the smirking girl.

"Alizabeth, your an ass, you know that?" Kathryn replied taking the annoyed kitten away from Alizabeth. She placed the kitten on the opposite side of her kitten where Alizabeth couldn't reach it.

"Hey! Gimme back the brat!" Alizabeth shouted then an argument started. So I had to shut them up.

"Alizabeth and Kathryn! Cut it out or else I'll give you something to really complain about! Sorry Sam please continue." Sam nodded before continuing.

"I'm started to get a weird vibe from these little critters." she started.

"How so?" I asked interested.

"I don't know I can't really explain, but if I compare it with a place or an incident then I'd say the vibe reminds me of that time when we entered Lost Woods." Sam explained shuddering in the process. Kathryn patted her on the back as Sam put both kittens down next to Kathryn's cat. The black kitten backed away from the two kittens as though it was afraid of them. We all looked at the scene before Kathryn picked up the kitten to try and soothe it. Then something unexpected happened the green eyed and the purple eyed kittens hissed at the black kitten.

"Hey! Stop hissing at him. What the hell is wrong with you two?" Kathryn scolded, but the kittens didn't stop. I sighed before getting up. I placed my kitten down in my previous spot who relaxed because I wasn't holding him. I grabbed both cats by the scruff of their necks.

"Both of you quit it or else I'll throw you in my closet!" I threatened and they immediately stopped. I roughly placed them both back on their original spots before sitting down in my own spot with the white kitten in my lap.

"Hey maybe we should name them!" Kiki randomly announces. We all look at her before answering.

"Aye that we shall!" Kathryn agreed as she placed her kitten in her lap who stayed far away from the other two kittens. If I hadn't known better those two were glaring at the black kitten.

"Okay me first, me first!" Kiki shouts while raising her hand temporally.

"Okay I shall dub thee...Tora!" she announced dramatically. The kitten looked confused as well as the others.

"Um...okay..." I said a little creeped out.

"Kiki you have an obsession with that word!" Alizabeth says as she places her kitten on her lap and puts her arms behind the couch.

"Nuh uh!" Kiki exclaims sticking her tongue out in a child like manner.

"No sorry my mistake you have an insane obsession with-" Alizabeth gleefully replies, but Kiki interrupts her by tackling her to the ground with a battle cry along with the tiger kitten and the Russian blue kitten caught in the middle. They both fly off behind the couch surprising all of us. Both kittens were crushed in between the two girls.

"Get off of me you little brat!" Alizabeth yells as she tries to punch Kiki in the face. Kiki was pulling her hair at the same time.

"Okay, that looks really wrong..."

"Shut up Kathryn!" the two girls reply in sync.

"Both of you shut up! Kiki get off of Alizabeth! Alizabeth stop punching Kiki!" I ordered and they got up off one another still glaring.

"Are you two done?" Sam asks watching the whole episode from her spot. The two kittens were on the back of the couch watching in amusement.

"She started it!" Kiki points a finger at Alizabeth accusingly. Alizabeth only rolled her eyes.

"You two are unbelievable. I hope you two didn't kill the unfortunate kittens." the two girls looked at their kittens who seemed to have a red tint on their cheeks. Alizabeth smirked and Kiki picked up her kitten – Tora – asking him if he were okay. The kittens had swirls in their eyes. Other than that they were fine.

"Moron." the blue kitten regained composure before launching itself at Alizabeth. Alizabeth being the most athletic of the group grabbed the kitten lazily and putting it a few inches away from her face. The cat tried to scratch and bite Alizabeth, but its efforts were in vain. Soon after a while the kitten was becoming tired and soon it's flailing ceased.

"I wish my kitten can talk!" Kiki said hugging her kitten close to her. Tora who still had swirls in his eyes was suddenly surrounded by a faded red light. Luckily it wasn't blinding, so we didn't have to cover our eyes. It disappeared as fast as it came and nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"Ow...that really hurt..." a male voice replied groggily.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, now we have chapter 2 up...though Emma is <em>still<em> angry with me about her character personality, but oh well her loss.**

**Emma: Shut up! Its not funny.**

**Me: Not _my_ fault you lost. You were the one who _insisted_ on playing poker. You knew I had awesome luck with card games.**

**Emma: ...that...is...not...funny!**

**Me: Don't worry I have something in mind that will make you happy...hehehehe...you'll see.** ***walks away chuckling and fades away into the mist***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Um...Disclaimer please don't hurt me! Emma you deal with him! *runs away***

**Emma: Um...hi Disclaimer how are you doing? Hell no! Ahhhh! Vaati! HELP! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!**

**Vaati: *smirks* that's what I hired him for.**

**Emma: You what now?**

**Me: Vaati get back here! *runs after the purple mage along with Emma***

* * *

><p><strong>-:-Chapter 3 Random Battles-:-<strong>

**Emma's POV**

We all jumped at the sudden sound. Kiki and Alizabeth dropped their kittens on the floor and looked at Tora who got up and rubbed the back of his head with one of his paws. The kitten looked up at Kiki who was shocked and confused. The other kittens in the room ran at the tiger kitten meowing their little heads off. The tiger kitten nodded every time a kitten talked...err meowed.

"Okay...we were wondering if you girls can understand me?" the kitten asked. We nodded slowly. The kittens quickly went into a circle and the only thing we could hear were kitty whispers.

"Um...I think I should introduce ourselves," the kitten said unsure as the group of fuzzballs lined up behind the tiger kitten.

"Okay..." I replied still in shock.

"Um...my name is Red, and that's Blue," Red the kitten explained pointing to one of the blue Russians which was the one attacking Alizabeth.

"That' Green," he continued pointing to the other blue Russian.

"That's Vio, that's Shadow, and that's Vaati," Red said pointing to each of the kittens in this order: the dark gray kitten (Vio), the black kitten (Shadow), and the albino kitten (Vaati). Our eyes widened as we each picked up our kittens except the green eyed kitten who was sitting patiently in his spot.

"Wait...your Vaati?" I asked looking at my kitten. Vaati seemed to smirk kitty style. He nodded. I thought about Kiki's wish and began to test my theory.

"Alright all of you talk." I ordered.

"Why should I listen to you?" the blue eyed kitten shouted. Alizabeth dropped the kitten again and backed away a bit.

"Ow! You little!" Blue complained as he launched himself at Alizabeth again.

"Yoink! You ain't gonna fool me again idiot!" Alizabeth stated smugly. Blue tried to swipe at her again, but once again his efforts were in vain.

"You would have to excuse my counterpart, he's a dimwit." Vio explained. Sam narrowed her eyes before putting Vio gently on the floor next to Green.

"We can tell..."

"Sweet! I guess I was right to pick the name 'Shadow' for my kitty." Kathryn randomly replies petting her kitten again. This time the kitten tried to get free.

"Let me go!" Shadow begged which caused Kathryn to pout. She put her cat down as well as everyone else who had a kitten in their grasp.

"Okay, so...why the hell are you guys kittens?" Alizabeth asked trying to irritate Blue. It was working.

"Damn it! Stop poking me!" Blue complained as he tried to claw at Alizabeth once again.

"Blue stop!" Green ordered which Blue hesitantly complies still glaring at Alizabeth who was smirking. I sighed.

"Alizabeth stop picking on those who are weaker than you." I ordered and she pretended to be innocent.

"Hey!" Blue complained, but he was bonked on the head courtesy of Green.

"But I-" Alizabeth was about to say before Kiki interrupted her again.

"Who want's to play Four Sword?" the others instantly were at the couch with a gameboy in hand. The kittens were confused once again so I explained to them about what a gamecube and whatnot was. They seemed to understand a little bit. The Link kittens jumped onto the couch to watch the girls play Legend of Zelda Four Sword. Alizabeth and Kathryn were on the plush floor sitting on a blue (Alizabeth is sitting on this one) and black beanie chair (Kathryn is sitting on the black one). I sighed as I walked over to my bed to play Minish Cap for the 20th time in a row. I know, but I like this game. We each had a gameboy with the colors blue, red, violet, black, and mine was a dark purple. The blue one is Alizabeth's, the red one belongs to Kiki, Sam has the violet one, and Kathryn has the black one.

"Alright we're gonna warm up with a good old fashion shadow battle," Alizabeth announced eagerly. Kiki and Kathryn nodded repeatedly.

"Shadow Battle?" Green asked.

"Shadow Battle is when you fight one another." Sam explained. Green nodded.

"Hey! How did you change the green Link's color to black?" Alizabeth asked dumbfounded.

"Simple. I hacked it." Kathryn replies with a grin. I raised my eyebrow in question, but said nothing. Vaati was on the bed with me watching my group battle.

"Hey guys who wants to put Vaati in this to make things more interesting?" Kathryn asked grinning ear to ear. Alizabeth smirked along with her.

"Do it! I wanna see Vaati kill you all!" Alizabeth said gleefully. Kathryn smirk grew in length. Vaati seemed to smirk at that as he grew more intrigued with the game.

"Alright, I choose this one."

"No! Not that one! You always blow us up with Shadow Link! What the hell!" Alizabeth complained.

"So?"

"I don't care either way because you both suck."

"What was that Sam? I didn't quite catch that." Alizabeth taunted. Sam only rolled her eyes as the game began to play.

"What in Din's name?" the Link kittens asked in alarm in sync because they saw sprite version of themselves on the TV I had to snicker at that.

"Hehe...oooooh level 2 bombs! Mine!"

"Oh shit. Ow! What the fuck? Oooh boomerang. Yes!" Alizabeth smirked as she threw the boomerang at Kiki's red link.

At this point I am watching their game because I wanted to see who would win. I lounged on the bed with Vaati beneath me, don't worry I ain't crushing him. He is beneath my head which is being held by my hands.

"What is this game exactly?" Vaati asked eyes never leaving the screen.

"Its called Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures. Basically a game about one of the legends that has been passed down from generation to generation, but now they turn them into video games for entertainment and for kids of all ages to remember the legends." I explained lazily.

"Ahh..."

"Noooooooo!" Kiki exclaimed as her Link died by Kathryn's bombs. Kathryn laughed evilly before making Shadow Link appear to blow up the other remaining Links.

"Damn it! Why is he here? Kathryn!" Alizabeth shouted as her Link retreated into a door on the upper left hand corner.

"Damn it I missed!" Kathryn scowled as her Link came out grabbing the sphere in the middle of the map containing a random assistant.

"Oh crap not the chicken! Ahh! No my heart container! You bitch!" Alizabeth snarled as she threw her boomerang at Kathryn, but missed. Sam's link had the level 2 arrows and she was aiming for Alizabeth. However, all arrows missed. Sam furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Behold Shadow Link!" Kathryn announced as Shadow Link appeared again with a huge bomb counting down from ten. All the other links that were alive retreated into a door. Alizabeth made the mistake of going outside where the bomb was still ticking and died.

"You little bitch!" she exclaimed as she dropped her gameboy on the floor.

"Mwahahahahahaha! I'm invincible!" Kathryn laughed as she tried to find Sam's Link.

"Die!" Sam fired an arrow at Kathryn's Link, but missed.

"Tsk."

"See ya Sam~!" Sam's eyes widened as Vaati appeared wiping out everything. It ended in a tie.

"Damn it!" Kathryn laughed.

"Your so evil Kathryn. How did you know when Vaati was gonna show up?" Sam asked smirking.

"I counted the seconds and I played this game more than enough times to know." Kathryn said simply.

"Rematch!" Alizabeth announced.

"Wait! I wanna play!" Blue and Shadow announced. The girls looked at them and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blue asked annoyed.

"Your still kittens." I reminded them as I sat up from my bed to look at the time.

"How do we change back?" he asked.

"Sam, wish them back to normal, but with a little 'twist'." said with a smirk of my own. Sam seemed to understand because she nodded smirking as well. Before anyone could say or do anything the kittens began to glow with their rightful colors. Then poof the kittens were replaced with five links and Vaati. They still had their tunic attire, but no sword was visible to Blue's dismay. Kiki glomped Red who fell backwards on the ground.

"Woah! Oof."

"Red~! Hi I'm Kiki!" she announced as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled with him. Once again Red had swirls in his eyes. Blue, Alizabeth, and Kathryn cracked up laughing. Shadow looked nervous and he quickly hid behind Kathryn hoping no one notices. Unfortunately for Shadow everyone notices. The three links glared daggers at Vaati and Shadow. Vaati only smirked from where he stood while Shadow gripped the back of Kathryn's shirt.

"Alright here are the rules of my house, no fighting unless you take it outside. No destruction, behave, no killing, and try to be at least civil enough not to wreck anything. If you break any of my rules I will kill you personally. Do I make myself clear?" I explained eying all the boys in the room. They nodded while some were hesitant.

"Good."

"Now that I am back in my original form I think I owe you for abusing me, Alizabeth was it?" Blue stated smugly. I glared and pointed to the outdoors.

Well, we were all outside in the backyard which is woods. These woods were called Minish Woods. Though I ain't telling Vaati that for good reasons.

"Alright how are going to fight?" Alizabeth asked. I could tell she was itching to fight.

"Sword play." Blue stated as he grabbed a stick that resembled a sword. Alizabeth did the same except she carved hers in seconds with her little water ability. Ahh...yes I forgot to mention earlier we all have some type of ability. Alizabeth can control water, Kiki controls fire, Kathryn controls the shadows and darkness, Sam is psychic, Merry who isn't here controls light, and I am a wind user.

"I will be your referee!" Kathryn announced as she sat mid air with her legs crossed. Oh yeah she also defies gravity sort of. I taught her how to float.

"Ready...start!" none of them moved instead they waited for their opponent to make the first move.

"Alizabeth! If you lose you have to um...well I ain't gonna tell ya until yer done!" Kiki yelled which earned her a whack on the head because Alizabeth threw a rock at her.

"Owies~!" Kiki complained.

Finally Alizabeth made the first move by slashing vertically, but Blue blocked it without any effort.

"This that all you got?" Blue taunted which Alizabeth got angry so she drop kicked Blue in order to lose his balance which he did and fell flat on his butt. Alizabeth chuckled darkly as she tried to attack vertically again, but Blue dodged by rolling away. When he got up Alizabeth was no where to be found.

"Over here~!" Alizabeth taunted as she got her stick ready to attack.

"What the?"

"You lose." Alizabeth stated calmly as she hit Blue directly on his head.

"Ow! I'm not done yet!" Blue shouted as he horizontally slashed Alizabeth aiming for her stomach, she barely dodged. The two were back into their starting positions except they circled one another slowly like they do in movies. I noticed that the boys were glued to the fight as well as Kiki, Kathryn, and Sam. I on the other hand couldn't care less.

Alizabeth then charged at Blue, jumped up, and tried to attack from above. Blue smirked as he side-stepped out of the way, walked casually forward, and within an instant Alizabeth was down on the ground writhing in pain.

"What just happened?" Kiki asked Red who was just as clueless. I narrowed my eyes as I recalculated Blue's movements.

"Blue finished Alizabeth off by quickly hitting Alizabeth in the abdomen with the end of the hilt therefore rendering her temporally immobilized." I explained without making eye contact.

"Damn it." Alizabeth hissed as she painfully got up, but failed. Blue smirked before lending Alizabeth a helping hand. However, Alizabeth slapped it away and stood on her own. However, she was clutching her stomach.

"I don't need your pity." Alizabeth spat out painfully as she walked towards us. Blue merely shrugged and he too followed in suit. Kiki seemed to grin ear to ear at some random idea.

"Hey Alizabeth!" Kiki called, but Alizabeth shut her up by glaring death daggers at Kiki. Kiki hid behind Red.

"Is she seriously making a big deal about losing?" Blue asked in disbelief. I nodded. Alizabeth walked towards my house probably going to sulk or something. Blue looked like he regretted fighting Alizabeth and so he went after her.

"That's why you don't mess with Alizabeth because she is a drama queen when she doesn't get her way." Kathryn explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wow Alizabeth is a fail...anyways I would like to thank Silent Winter Lullaby for reviewing I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hehe I loves kittens too and I thought why not turn them all into kittens because it would make it interesting. =^-^=<strong>

**Emma: Sakura~! Vaati's destroying the mansion~! He's really angry with you and wants you dead.**

**Me: Do I really care? Seriously have you forgotten? I can't die because I'm stronger than you people now tell Vaati to stop cutting the mansion up with wind before I lock him in a cage.**

**Emma: Um...okay? Sure. *walks away***

**Me: Well that was awkward...Well See ya~! I might put up another chapter later today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi there! I'm back~! Oh um...Vaati can you do the Disclaimer because he will kill me if you don't.**

**Vaati: No. Make Emma do it. *tries to walk away, but was stopped because I turned him into a kitten* _I will kill you._ Nya~!**

**Me: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a moody little thing. Okay fine, but you have to do the Disclaimer at least once. Emma! You have to do the Disclaimer again because Vaati is being moody!**

**Emma: Vaati. Do your damn job because I don't wanna fucking do everyone's job damn it! I am busy as it is! *clears throat* You know what...*fast forwards the disclaimer thing and walks away* there happy now?**

**Me: Very. Thanks...Enjoy! *fades away into the mist***

* * *

><p><strong>-:-Chapter 4: The Dreadful Walk-:-<strong>

** Alizabeth's POV**

I stomped angrily to Emma's room to play Four Sword so I can vent out my anger, but unfortunately I had bigger problems...my stomach still stings! Damn Blue! I'll get him later. For now I shall play-

'_Knock, knock._' My eye twitched in irritation as I slowly turned to look at the door. I got up, summoned water, and yanked the door open.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. _**Want**_?" I asked in a shout, morphing the water bubble into a senbon. There standing at the doorway was none other than Blue staring at me curiously.

"Um...I wanted to apologize for hurting you...and um...your pride..." he explained softly. I narrowed my eyes while placing my senbon threateningly at his throat. His flinched at the contact.

"Apologize? Bah! I don't need your pity you idiot!" Blue frowned at my comment as he pushed the senbon to the side with his finger.

"For one, calm down. For two, that wasn't pity, I was only apologizing because you were upset and I don't want to be the villain because those idiots won't leave me alone if I didn't apologize." he explained and I lowered my weapon before it vanished. I sighed until I was calm.

"Fine apology accepted, but you have to fight me in Four Sword, deal?" I suggested with a smirk as I walked towards the couch to sit down. Blue smirked as he followed in suit. Then we started to play Shadow Battle me being Green Link and Blue playing as Blue Link. Yeah don't ask Kathryn hacked the game after beating it 20 times. Thankfully she only hacked one game file while the other two were normal. The first one is Emma's file while the second one is all of our files. The last one is just some random file.

"Okay let the game begin," I smirked as we loaded the game.

**Meanwhile at Emma's location (in her backyard)...**

**Emma's POV**

"So...who wants to play a game?" Kiki asked as she hugged Red's arm. Red's face was crimson, but he said nothing. I sighed as I started walking towards Minish Woods.

"Hey Emma where are you going?"Kathryn asked in a shout since I was about 19 yards away from the group. Yeah I move fast.

"I'm going to take a walk, you people are starting to give me a migraine." I explained before disappearing out of eye sight.

As I was walking I came across a small clearing that contained two stumps parallel from one another. The one on the left was bathed in the late afternoon sunlight while the other one on the right was blanketed by the trees' shadows. I smiled lightly at the scenery since this was my favorite spot because it was always peaceful and quiet. The only sounds that were heard were the crickets playing their lullabies and the wind making the leaves take a temporary flight. The place itself was enchanting, but with those little sounds it just makes this place peaceful and mysterious.

I walked over to the stump in the shadows and sat down. I closed my eyes before inhaling and exhaling. When I opened my eyes I began to sing a small lullaby my mother used to sing to me. Its called the _Wind's Gale_. Unfortunately, she doesn't sing to me anymore so I sing it to myself in this particular place.

When I was half way through the song I heard a snap of a twig and I instantly stopped to glare at the intruder. The intruder was a tall person that was garbed in black clothing actually, he was wearing a black robe that covered him from head to toe. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion before getting up to cast a small spell in my head in the Minish language. I could imagine the figure smirking behind his hood.

"Hmmm? So _your _the 'Cursed Child.' I see now it all makes sense," the figure replied cheerfully. My glare hardened.

"Who are you?" the figure stepped forward two steps.

"Of course where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself. I am Zek. Please to meet you Cursed Child." the figure – Zek said while bowing slightly in a mocking way.

"Emma. My name is Emma. You will do well to remember my name, _Zek_." replied with venom dripping from every word.

"Emma? What a strange coincidence that your name is Emma. How do you spell your name?" he asked tilting his head to the side like a curious child would.

"E-m-m-a. Why?"

"Ah-ha! I knew it! Such a sad child with such a terrible fate." Zek said lost in thought. I only stared at him in irritation. I was slightly curious and confused at the same time at the nonsense this person spouted.

"May I ask _why_ my name matters? Honestly, I cannot follow your speech, do explain." the man chuckled darkly before disappearing and reappearing behind me. My body tensed. This guy – he's not normal. No. This energy its-

"You. Your a mage are you not?" I asked trying not to sound startled, but unfortunately my efforts were in vain because I was afraid of the consequences of going up against a real mage since I'm still not professional at the magical artes.

"How did you know?" he asked in a whisper which sent chills down my spine. My body shook in fear, but I maintained my calm facade.

"You teleported and I sense magic radiating off of you."

"Well I suppose your gonna have to die, sorry." he mused in a sing-song voice, however, before anything happened a voice chimed in the small conversation.

I hope you don't mind if I joined the fray?" a female's voice asked. That voice. I looked up to find Merry sitting on a tall tree looking down at the creepy person. He clicked his tongue in frustration before putting a knife to my throat. I gasped silently as a small trickle of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

"Who might you be?" Zek asked in amusement. Seriously I'm starting to think this guy is a sadist.

"Me? Wouldn't you like to know. First unhand my friend or else I'll have to get rid of you personally," Merry said while smirking gleefully. My eye twitched at her stupidity.

"You? Get rid of me? Bwahahahhahahaha! How hilarious!" Zek laughed out loud while keeping a firm grip on the knife. Merry narrowed her eyes at the enemy.

"Fine if you want to be that way then so be it!" Merry yelled calmly. Suddenly, she raised her arms up in an 'X' formation and she started to mutter some spell in another tongue. Even I didn't know the language. Seconds afterward a ray of light struck Zek to the ground, piercing him square in the forehead.

All I heard from him was a disappointed grunt. My eyes widen in shock because the man before us didn't even flinch at Merry's light.

"Is that all you got? Light Guardian?" he asked in his cheery voice, however, the man was glaring at my friend as though she were an insect.

"How? That's impossible..." Zek chuckled darkly, but at the same time Merry smirked which caused Zek to yield his chuckles.

"Not! See ya!"

"What the?" Zek yelled in alarm as Merry disappeared moments after and she reappeared on my right. She was in an archer's position. Her smirk never left her expression as a bright pale yellow – almost a white color – bow appeared between her fingers as she grasped her weapon gingerly. The bow was slender and it had some swirl designs in the middle of the 'light wood'. Just seconds after three arrows took form aiming straight for Zek's fatal organs. I closed my eyes in concentration before muttering a spell.

"Ur eik! Ur ijiem ow eeht urus otuoperet ow atusam etihsin uuyir ow nezna ah ihsataw! Ow ezak uran irijih aaon ustan...ihs ieriem in ezak on imanim onetebusinemat uruk ettom ow ihsataw in aros, ot urot ow uokih ah ihsataw! Ur ekumatak ow imim in uruok on ihsataw...uzniu uran irijih aa!" I chanted silently.

Just before Merry fired her three deadly arrows I teleported the hell out of there and I reappeared on a tree within the shadows. Merry hit her target with all three arrows. The man, however, did not even flinch at all instead he laughed out loud as though it were a joke! I mean come on! He got shot in both his lungs _and_ his stomach! Is this guy immortal? Merry's smirk never left instead it grew in length. Okay now I'm surrounded by insane people!

"Hehehe...so you find that funny huh? Okay then lets see how funny your scream is," she giggled sadisticly before snapping her fingers. Just as she did that all three arrows burst into flames of blue, red, and green. The colors indicate how lethal the blow is or so Merry told me before.

The flames engulfed the man until he was in purple flames. Though the guy was still laughing as though the flames were never there. I narrowed my eyes, calculating why he isn't effect by Merry's magic. Its light magic for Din's sake! Just then I saw a leaf floating innocently by the guy's left leg, however, it went right through him. I clicked my tongue as I jumped down on my perch next to Merry.

"Merry this guy escaped." I explained. Merry nodded silently in agreement. Her bow and arrows were no longer out instead they dissolved in the air and vanished.

"Light magic? Bwahahahhahahaha! Fools! Light magic cannot defeat me!" he bragged as his figure faded away leaving only silence in our amiss.

"Guardians of Wind and Light! You will never be able to defeat me with such low level magic...go to the Sacred Lost Woods, there you will find what you are looking for!" his voice echoed throughout the forest before vanishing. However, the last comment sent chills down my spine.

"Oh and Emma, when we come face to face again you will not be '_Emma,' _but as another entity. Look beyond your world and there you will meet _her_. Farewell."

"Emma, what did he mean by that?" Merry asked in fear. I shook my head to get rid of any pathetic thoughts.

"I don't know Merry, but whatever it is I'm gonna find out," I left it at that as I walked away towards my house. Merry followed in suit. I stopped in my tracks to face Merry with a dead serious expression.

"Merry, don't tell the others about this at all. Oh and we have new members be sure to say hello." I turned on my heel to continue walking. Merry only stared with a dumbfounded expression before following in suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I actually enjoyed writing this piece...finally I have a plot! Uh I mean...nothing...okay, okay so I didn't have a plot for this story! However, now I do and I even left a little something for you readers to think about in this story =^-^=<strong>

**Emma: Okay I bite! Who the hell am I? First you make me *beeping sounds replaced Emma's voice because of another story chapter idea (My project story for FF though I'm gonna gonna finish 10 chapters before I start putting it on here)* and now I'm somebody else? Really? Stop fucking changing it! *pouts***

**Me: *snickers* I like this voice remote *hides a small black remote in a pocket* hehehehe...Now then...onto the next! I decided to type this out today because I wanted to get the story started and my ideas don't stay in my head for very long so...yeah!**

**Emma: By the way~! The language I spoke was Minish (in other words backwards Japanese) the English version of that is this:**

_**"Oh holy Winds...heed my call! I command, thee, Southern Winds to take flight and bring me to the skies...Oh holy Winds of Summer! I command all to teleport your master to safer grounds! Vanish!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

******Me: Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a really long time, but I'm back so enjoy. Also this story is not discontinued I was taking a small break was all. School was kinda picking up and my computer broke a week ago so...yeah. I said that I was going to put up 10 chapters, but I haven't really gotten the chance to so...yeah. Again I'm really sorry for not updating, but starting next week I should be able to get the chapters going again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-:-Chapter 5: The Loooooong Night &amp; Emma's Lost Past-:-<strong>

** Emma's POV**

When we came back no one was outside.

"Huh, they all must have went back in..." I thought out loud before walking towards the house.

"**YOU LITTLE BITCH! GET BACK HERE! KIKI!**"

I sighed as I walked into the house with Merry following behind chuckling to herself about our insane group. As we walked into my room what I saw was not what I expected, at all.

"Tsk." the whole room stopped. I balled my hands into fists, inhaled quite a bit of air, and shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MORONS DOING TRASHING MY ROOM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, Merry and Sam both face palmed at my usual reaction. The others, however, ran and hid from my wrath.

"Oh shi-" Alizabeth was about to say, but I teleported directly in front of her more than pissed off. I muttered a spell and Alizabeth went flying across the room and she went right out of the open balcony window. She flew 10 inches away from safe landing near the balcony and then...she fell.

I was too pissed off to care for her safety right now. Everyone in the room either watched in amusement or they tried to save Alizabeth from falling to her death. The people helping are Blue, Green, Kiki, Red, Merry, and Sam. The others were either on the floor laughing – Kathryn, Shadow, and Vaati only smirked

"Alizabeth!" they all cried out trying to help her. After a few minutes of slow motion I heard a loud sickening thud coming from directly outside. All the color I had was now gone and if it were possible I was even paler than before. Everyone's expression changed dramatically that it scared me.

"Emma! Go and help Alizabeth up NOW!" Kathryn hissed as she warped away by shadow porting. Merry, Kiki, Sam, and the boys other than Vaati all ran outside to see what had become of Alizabeth.

"Oops..." I muttered looking away. I walked towards the balcony to see Alizabeth laughing her head off.

"That was awesome!" she exclaimed fist pumping. Kathryn, Merry, and Sam face palmed. Kiki poked Alizabeth with a stick until Alizabeth growled at Kiki and broke her stick which caused Kiki to run and hide behind Red. The boys were thoroughly creeped out with my group's behavior. I sighed and as soon as I was about to jump down a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the room. I turned around to find Vaati smirking at me with one hand on my wrist. I gulped silently trying to figure a way back to the others.

"I have questions and your going to answer them," Vaati said with a sly look. I smirked as I twisted my wrist and pushed Vaati back. He backed off completely stunned, though he was still smirking. I frowned, but before anyone could do anything a voice entered my head.

"_Child of Winds_..." it whispered and it was gone. I looked around to see who said it, but found nothing.

"So...Emma the new members are these guys, right?" Merry asked from behind me. I jumped and glared, but I quickly put my calm mask back on.

"Yes." I replied. Merry frowned as she scanned the room and noticed all the boys other than Vaati was nervous.

"I see, but why do they remind me of the Links and Vaati from Four Sword?" she asked. I sighed before explaining the situation to Merry. That took about...4 hours so here we are now in my neat, clean, organized room playing video games, the boys included.

"Hey I got an epic idea!" Kiki announced raising her hand as she pauses the game much to Kathryn and Alizabeth's dismay.

"Yeah its called unpause the fucking game!" Alizabeth yelled trying to swipe the game controller from Kiki. Kiki poked Alizabeth in the eye which caused Alizabeth to back into Blue who fell on Shadow who hit his head on Kathryn which caused her to whack him upside the head.

"Ow!" they all cried in sync. I face palmed myself, got up from my spot on the couch, and walked into the kitchen to make dinner since it was 6:00pm already.

As I walked down the stairs I heard Vaati's voice from above.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I turned to glare at him.

"The kitchen." I replied flatly. He jumped off the steps in front of me and backed me in a corner.

"Wrong. Your going to tell me who you really are and why do you know magic artes?" he asked inching closer in my personal space. I stepped on his foot and muttered a small spell. Vaati then transformed back into his kitten self much to his dismay.

"You know Vaati you look a lot cuter in this form and much more vulnerable," I stated, smirking. I walked up to Vaati and grabbed him and held him in my arms. He struggled to get free, but his efforts were in vain since I was stronger than him at the moment. He then settled with a glare as I walked casually towards the kitchen.

"Maybe if you'd behave I would change you back, oh and don't bother asking the others for assistance because they know better than to defy my orders. Also me and my group are the only ones who can cast that spell upon you and the Links whenever we please." I explained getting out raw chicken, rice, cheese-its, and a few other materials for this particular recipe. He continued to glare, but said nothing.

"Alright since those idiots kept bugging me to make this I'm going to make Cheese-it Chicken tonight," I said to myself as I quickly washed my hands, cut the chicken skillfully, poured the rice into the rectangular glass 'container,' poured 2 cups of water in so the rice can soak it up, and then I added a few other ingredients within the dish. When I was finished I placed the meal in the oven to finish it off. After that I placed the silverware and dishes on the table and got out the drinks. They are pouring their own cups. The drinks I put out were water, kool-aid of all flavors, sprite, root bear, Dr. Pepper, coke, and a few others as well in the cooler-counter which is a counter with ice and whatnot in there to keep cold foods cold.

After I was sure everything was complete I went over to put Vaati on the counter near the fridge to wash my hands the third time just in case. After that I heard a 'ding' sound alarming me that the main dish was done. I took it out and let it cool off, and went over to the cabinets to get out a few cans of vegetables containing carrots, corn, peas, and cranberry sauce. Don't ask Kiki adores this stuff so I cook it for her. After everything was done I place it all on the long table and just when I was about to call them over my head started to hurt.

"_Child of Winds...heed our call! Protect 'Balance'_ _it is your destiny!_" a voice called out in my mind then I collapsed, well I fell and I remember someone grabbing me.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Emma had passed out and it was Merry who caught her. Merry went to see where Emma had gone and she noticed food was on the table so she went into the kitchen to see Emma passing out so Merry caught her.

Vaati hissed and growled at a faint glowing light floating in mid-air behind Merry. It left as fast as it came.

"Emma? Emma! Emma!" Merry yelled trying to wake the sleeping girl up, but no movement was made. Merry out of fear called for the others and they all rushed down stairs to see what was up.

"Emma!" the girls cried as they rushed to her side.

"Emma!" Kiki yelled in the girl's ear, but still nothing.

"So...how do we wake her up?" she asked as her nose caught on a tasty aroma.

"Oooh! Cheese-it chicken! Yessssssshh!" she whispered in a shout as she sat down at her spot with Red being dragged next to her.

"Kiki get over here now!" Kathryn scolded as she muttered a spell and Vaati was back to normal.

"Vaati what happened since you were the last one to see her," Kathryn ordered walking up to the mage. Vaati smirked and turned away.

"I have no idea what you are talking about-" he said, but Kathryn quickly wrapped a hand around his neck and picked him up to choke him. She glared at the purple mage in disgust and annoyance.

"Stop with the cocky attitude and spill it!" she ordered squeezing Vaati's neck. The Links were thoroughly amused with Vaati's situation that they smirked...well Blue and Vio did. Green only glared and as for Red...he too busy with prying Kiki away politely.

"Okay, okay, okay! I get it I'll tell! Just...stop...trying to kill...me!" he pleaded and he was instantly dropped to the ground. Kathryn satisfied with her work brought out a dagger from her pocket and pointed it threateningly at Vaati's throat.

"Explain it thoroughly with no missing details. Your life depends on it." she explained licking the knife's blade completely amused with his situation. The boys shuddered at Kathryn whereas the girls were either smirking or shaking their head.

"You'll get used to it," Sam explained quietly to Vio and Green who were standing next to her. They nodded hesitantly.

"Kathryn I think you creeped out Vaati so much that he fainted." Alizabeth laughed as Kathryn blinked and turned to look at Vaati's limp form. She chuckled sheepishly.

"Oops...sorry," she scratched the back of her head and pocketed the dagger.

"Idiot," Merry muttered.

"Sadist," Sam and Alizabeth said chuckling.

"Kathryn your still creepy," Kiki observed completely unfazed by her friend's actions.

"Sorry, I got a little excited. I didn't think the good ol' Wind Mage would get creeped out," she replied getting up and walking back to the group.

"Lovely, now we have no idea what happened unless we wake up Emma, and I am **not** waking her up!" Kathryn said looking at the team. They all blinked.

"Not it!" Kiki yelled out raising her hand.

"Not it!" the Links said also raising their hands.

"Um...okay...its now down to four no five including Vaati who is now waking up," Kathryn said smirking as she raised her hand and yelled out 'Not it.'

"Urg! What the hell just happened?" Vaati asked groggily. The company smirked as Vaati got up and when he noticed Kathryn he squeaked and hid behind Green.

"Back you stupid girl! I'll sick this thing at you!" Vaati threatened dumbly. They all blinked before laughter filled the room.

"Not it," Sam stated quietly also raising her hand temporally. Kathryn clicked her tongue as she scanned the room to see who was left to wake up the beast.

"Alright its just me, Alizabeth, Merry, and purple boy over there," she observed. Vaati walked in front of Green and began to argue.

"Don't you dare call me that again!" he argued.

"Not it!" Alizabeth yelled out.

"Not it!" Merry and Kathryn yelled out a second after.

"Oh now that's just wrong." Kiki giggled.

"What? Ohhh...sucks to be you Vaati," Alizabeth stated chuckling.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You have to wake up Emma, oh um...you better run after you do so though she hates it when someone wakes her up," Kathryn mused getting ready to hide.

"What!"

"Hey that's how we roll in this here group." Alizabeth said in a weird accent.

"Hey Alizabeth!" Kiki shouted in her ear.

"Ow! What?" she asked.

"You know how Blue won before riiiiiiiiight?" she asked playfully. Alizabeth's eye twitched.

"Yes." she gritted her teeth.

"Well, do you remember what the rules are when you lose a fight?" she asked. Alizabeth's eyes widen as she backed away.

"No way in fucking hell am I going to even dare!" she argued.

"You have to~!" Kiki sung. Kathryn, Merry, and Sam smirked also ganging on Alizabeth.

"No!"

"Actually if you don't we'll tell Emma~!" Kathryn replied getting ready to yell in Emma's ear. Alizabeth's eyes widen even further.

"Don't you dare, Kathryn!" Alizabeth yanked on Kathryn's hair and brought her away from Emma's sleeping form.

"Why not~?" she asked playfully as she got in Alizabeth's face. Blue getting a little annoyed with the situation tugged on Kathryn's ear and pushed her away from Alizabeth.

"Ow!" she winced.

"Stop. Can't you see she's uncomfortable with your sick twisted ideas?" he asked pushing Alizabeth behind him. Alizabeth face palmed as she side stepped away from Blue.

"Your an idiot." she commented.

"What does that suppose to mean?" he asked turning towards Alizabeth. Meanwhile Kathryn got up and clicked her tongue.

"Now look what you did!" Merry stated backing away slowly as a dark aura appeared around Kathryn.

"Oh crap..." Sam said also backing away. The boys also followed in suit out of fear. Shadow and Alizabeth however, did not. They were trying to calm down Kathryn and Blue from killing one another.

"Huh you may wanna run now dude or your toast," Alizabeth warned yanking on his ear.

"Please~ I highly doubt this pipsqueak can beat me. If I can beat you then-" he was about to say.

"Um...may I remind you that Kathryn is the second strongest in our small group. I am only in fourth so...you better run or else she give you nightmares that will scar you for eternity." she explained as Blue's eyes widen and he too was backing away.

"Shadow don't bother she won't listen...what the hell?" Alizabeth asked as Kathryn snuggled with Shadow.

"Uh...I guess she did listen," Shadow mused as he pet Kathryn. The girls gawked at the sight as though it were impossible.

"How?" Kiki asked.

"Hmm?"

"How did you do that?" Merry finished Kiki's sentence.

"What?" Shadow asked still not catching on.

"How did you tame the shadow sadist?" Sam asked also confused.

"Uh...I don't know really. All I did was bribe her and she listened." Shadow explained as Kathryn fell asleep on Shadow.

"You bribed her?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Yeah...?"

"Bribery doesn't work on Kathryn, we tried. Tell us your secret oh wise one!" Kiki announced bowing to Shadow.

"Uh..."

"Tell us or else we'll turn Kathryn against you." Sam threatened quietly as she took out a CD with a band name 'Def Leoppard' written on it.

"What is that?" Shadow asked.

"Oh this? Kathryn's favorite CD with music on it of her favorite singer. If I broke this and blamed it on you she will kill you and yes I'm serious." Sam explained as she twirled the CD around in her hand.

"Uh...Sam that is not a good idea." Merry warned as she walked towards Sam.

"Why not?" she asked amused.

"You do realize that if you break that. Not only will she kill Shadow, but all of us as well. Plus while she is chasing us she'll wreck Emma's house and Emma will wake up and kill whoever is left." Merry explained shuddering at the vision.

Sam looked at the CD and discarded it.

"I thought it was going to work...oh well it would have been funny to watch you all die," Sam mused thinking of the scenario.

"Oh yeah I forgot...you can turn invisible." Merry said flatly as she face palmed herself.

"Urg!" Emma groaned. The group's attention was instantly on Emma.

"Emma!" Kathryn yelled getting up and crawling to Emma's side. The boys backed away out of caution as Emma sat up rubbing the back of her head.

"Ow...what just happened?" she asked looking around to see her group staring at her. She frowned.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Personal. Space. **Now**." she threatened, glaring. The group quickly sat in their seats at the table getting their food.

"Jeez, I feel like I got punched by Alizabeth and Kathryn," Emma muttered sourly as she got up and sat down at the table. She frowned when she noticed the food was getting cold.

"Alright that's it!" she slammed her fist on the table making the group flinch. She then turned to each person and glared.

"Kiki! Alizabeth! Sam! Merry! Kathryn! Heat the food up _**now**_!" she hissed as she crossed her arms.

They were already doing what they were told in a heart beat and everything was cooked.

A few hours later and the group decided to sleep over Emma's house. Though the sleeping arrangements were not going well at all.

"I refuse to sleep in the same room as him!" Alizabeth argued.

"I don't know I wouldn't really mind," Kathryn stated hugging Shadow's arm. Kiki nodded also wrapping her arms around Red's neck snuggling in the process. Emma sighed.

"I don't care now get out of my room!" she ordered pointing to the door.

"Only if you tell me what the spell is then I'll leave!" Alizabeth stomped her foot down and got in Emma's face. Emma raised an eyebrow, but sighed.

"Fine~! Everyone keep your minds open because I'm going to tell you the code telepathically." Emma explained rubbing her temples. They all nodded.

"_The spell or code is 'Neko Henge' remember it well because I will not repeat myself again,_" Emma then went to bed and with a snap of her fingers Vaati turned into a cat and the lights shut off. The group then walked off into their own guest room to sleep.

**Emma's POV**

"Finally, peace," Emma sighed and went to bed. Vaati followed her in silence, but stopped at the foot of her bed.

"Come here Vaati you may rest in my bed if you like. I don't move in my sleep unless I have a nightmare which is rare so..." Emma said groggily until she passed out. Vaati blinked and jumped up on her bed.

"What a weird child..." Vaati muttered and then he passed out on Emma's feet. Emma was sleeping under her covers so Vaati didn't have to worry about Emma's feet.

**Kathryn's POV**

I went to my room which is at the end of the hallway to rest up, but...I wasn't tired so I went into my room with Shadow Link following behind and went to the balcony to see the starry night. As I walked to the balcony I went on the railing and jumped up to the roof which is 4 stories up. I used my floaty to get myself up. Shadow yelled my name before following.

"Kathryn what are you doing up there?" he asked cautiously. I smirked and laid down on the roof with my head in my hands.

"Watching the stars." I simply stated. He sighed and jumped up as well. He sat down with his legs crossed and he was looking at me.

"There is a meteor shower tonight and I want to see it," I stated calmly. He looked at me as though I had two heads and shook his head.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"A meteor shower is when comets are shown when they come to close to the Earth's atmosphere or something like that." I explained. A comet zipped by.

"Oh there's one!" I shouted pointing to the comets zipping by. They increased as time flew by. Shadow was in a trance so he slowly laid down next to me unaware of what he was doing and copied my position. I giggled until my eyes closed shut on their own and I passed out.

**Merry's POV**

I went into my room which is to the right of Kathryn's room at the end. When I went in I noticed that everything was in place. Green followed me in my room. All of our rooms look exactly like Emma's, but in our own styles and we had a different color room. I went over to my bed to think about Zek and what he meant, but no valid clue came to mind.

"You alright?" Green asked as he laid down on the sofa. I blinked and shook my head.

"I'm fine, you should get to bed you probably had a long day," I told him and he got up and patted my head. He then walked back to the couch and slept, but before he so he muttered something that I couldn't decipher so I shrugged it off and passed out myself.

**Sam's POV**

My room is located on the left side of Kathryn's room, directly across from Merry's room. I went in and started to meditate. I had to keep my mind in a perfect balance or else something bad might happen.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Vio asked. I opened one eye to see him sitting at the foot of my bed staring at me in the darkness.

"Not now. Maybe later." I replied closing my eye to continue where I left off.

"What are you doing anyways?" he asked.

"Meditating, why?" I asked. I heard him shifting on the bed until I heard his voice right behind me.

"What for?" he asked again, directly behind me which made me jump off the bed.

"Eek!" I landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." I rubbed the back of my head and looked up to glare.

"Sorry." Vio said holding a hand out to me. I hesitantly took his hand and he pulled me up onto the bed, but fate wanted to play a prank because when Vio pulled me up he pulled me to his person. I could feel my face heating up. We jumped back and looked away.

Awkward silence filled the room until Vio got off the bed and went to sleep on the couch.

"Um...sorry about that," he apologized sheepishly before he went to sleep. I sat there completely embarrassed , but in some odd way I was pleased that that awkward moment happened. I shrugged it off and went to bed.

**Alizabeth's POV**

My room is next to Sam's. As I went to bed Blue pulled me away and hugged me. I growled.

"What are you doing?" I asked getting water needles out of the air. He tightened his grip on me from behind and muttered something I couldn't fucking understand.

"Huh? I can't hear you speak louder you piece of trash!" I yelled, but before I could move he turned me around and kissed me.

After that he went to the couch to sleep leaving me standing there stunned. I am so glad the girls aren't here to see that.

"I kinda figured Kiki was telling you to do that so I took the chance to um...good night." he said before going to sleep. My eye twitched, but somehow I wasn't really angry. I was trying to be, but I wasn't.

"Damn these hormones." I muttered angrily before I too went to sleep.

"Great now I can't fucking sleep!" I grumbled as I turned to face the desk on the left.

**Kiki's POV**

My room is between Merry's room and Emma's room! I was just about to go to bed when Red stopped. I turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked away and shrugged.

"Please tell me~!" I begged getting on my knees. He sighed and looked at me.

"Uh...um...never mind..." he replied quietly as he walked towards the couch. I pouted, but I quickly ran over to Red and hugged him.

"Could you um...sleep with me?" I asked shuddering. I hate the dark and I hate being alone so...every time we sleep over I usually sleep in Sam's room to ease my fears away. I don't sleep in the same room with Kathryn because she is a sadist, Alizabeth is mean, Merry...she doesn't really help me out because she is always thinking, Emma scares me so...yeah.

"Wait what?" he asked.

"I don't like sleeping alone on my bed..." I whispered. Red sighed and pat me on the head.

We then both went to bed.

**Vaati's POV**

I heard some moaning. I woke up to see myself on the floor and Emma was tossing and turning in her sleep. I clicked my tongue.

"Liar, you said nightmares were rare." I grumbled as I jumped up on the bed on the many pillows where Emma's head was. Suddenly, Emma shot up covered in cold sweat and she had a startled expression. Personally I couldn't care less about the girl's safety, but something else told me otherwise.

"What...the...hell?" Emma panted, confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hehehe...cliffhangers they make ya think. Next one I think is going to be a long chapter. See ya till next time~!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

******Me: Hey guys! What's up? This one is a long chapter just like I promised so...enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Secret Past Revealed!<strong>

The next morning...

** 3rd Person POV**

It was six in the morning and Kiki was sneaking around.

"Hehehe...since I'm the only one up its my turn to get first controller to play smash brawl!" she whispered as she quietly entered in Emma's room. Emma was not in her bed, instead she at her desk thinking. As for Vaati, he was sprawled on the bed with his tail twitching in his dreams.

"Emma?" Kiki called out, surprised. Emma's head shot up and she looked at Kiki who was crouching in the door with a confused expression. Emma blinked.

"What?" she asked. Kiki entered the room and shutting the door quietly with a quiet 'tap.'

"Um...what's up? Why are you up so early?" Kiki asked plopping on the bed to pet Vaati. Vaati twitched at the contact, but didn't wake up.

"Same with you. Why are you up?" Emma asked, quietly looking out the window from an angle. Kiki frowned and walked over to the living room area to turn on the Wii. As she slapped the disk in, she tossed Emma a Wii remote, and smirked.

"Wanna play?" Kiki asked smugly. Emma returned the smirk and she quickly walked over to Kiki's side and sat on the couch.

"So who do you want to be?" Kiki asked choosing her character who happened to be Pit, the last color.

"I'm being Pikachu," she replied picking the pikachu with the green bandana.

"Let's brawl!" Kiki exclaimed as they picked out their arena which was Eldin Bridge.

As the fight went on, Kiki was down to 5 hp whereas Emma had all 10 of her life stock.

"What? How did you get the smash ball when I attacked it?" Kiki asked dodging Pikachu's fearful volt tackle. Pit then died by being off screen to long.

"Heh, it takes time, practice, and good timing." Emma answered completely glued to the TV.

"Whose winning?"

"Emma is." Kiki said, shooting arrows at Pikachu who side-stepped out of the way.

"Morning Kathryn." Emma greeted as she literally kicked Kiki off screen and won.

"THE WINNER IS...PIKACHU!" the game shouted. Kiki slumped to the ground and sulked.

"Don't worry about it Kiki, its just a game." Kathryn soothed. Kiki never answered.

"I'll give you candy if you stop sulk-" Kathryn began getting out a piece of snickers. Kiki instantly swiped the treat away and began nibbling it.

"Okay then..."

"Yo what's up!" Alizabeth greeted entering the room and waking up Vaati.

"Be quiet you wrench!" Vaati glared as he stretched across the bed kitty style.

"Or what?" Alizabeth taunted.

"Stop." Emma ordered and Alizabeth yielded.

"Okay fine." she said sitting down on the couch.

"Where are the Links, Sam, and Merry?" Emma asked. Alizabeth thought about it for a second before smirking.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" Kiki asked innocently.

"Everyone in that list is asleep." Alizabeth began.

"And?" Kiki urged.

"And...you know how Sam and Merry don't like being awoken this early in the morning?" Alizabeth dramatically continued slowly.

"Just spill it woman!" Kiki demanded.

"Yeah don't keep us in suspense!" Kathryn agreed as Emma nodded.

"Okay, okay chill out, jeez!" Alizabeth replied holding her hands in front of her in defense as she cleared her throat as though she were going to announce something important.

"I was thinking of pranking them awake." Alizabeth finally said smirking evilly.

"Oh? And how may you do that oh wise one," Kathryn taunted playfully and earned a glare from Alizabeth.

"Indeed tell us," Emma ordered. Alizabeth frowned and continued to tell them of her plan.

"Okay, its now or never." Kathryn whispered as she held her water gun up like an agent.

"Ready troops?" Alizabeth asked dramatically. Emma, Kathryn, and Kiki nodded as they pocketed their water balloons and they took out their water guns.

"Ready...one...two...THREE!" Alizabeth whispered as they all opened the door quietly and as soon as they were in, they found Sam and Vio were sleeping. Kathryn levitated Vio onto Sam's bed. They then took out the water balloons and dropped them directly on Sam and Vio causing them both to snap upward at the wet, cold contact. Sam shrieked quietly which alarmed Vio awake and the others ran away laughing.

"Alizabeth..." Sam grumbled as she stomped towards her closet, took out some bed sheets, replaced the wet ones, and changed. Vio didn't have to change since he didn't get wet, but as soon as Sam walked right out of the closet she triggered a string on the ground and then she got whacked by a flying water balloon making her wet again also tripping over the string as well. Luckily Sam was caught skillfully by Vio who tripped on the water.

"Woah!" Vio yelped as he landed on the ground with a loud thud with a wet girl on top of him.

"Ow..." Sam grumbled as she picked her head up to meet violet eyes.

"Eep!" she yelped in surprised and jumped off Vio. Laughter was heard from the door. She slowly turned and glared at her friends and shut the door on them, and locked it.

"Imbeciles." Sam muttered as she once again got dressed successfully without getting water on her. When she got out she went on a hunt to find the girls and Vaati.

"Hey Sam, ow!" Kiki greeted as she got whacked by Sam on the head.

"OW!" Alizabeth shouted quietly.

"Ow! Sam~it was a joke!" Kathryn complained. Just as she was about to hit Emma she decided against it and she vented out the rest of her anger on Vaati who winced at the contact.

"Sure you abuse us, but you don't hit Emma," Kathryn complained again slightly glaring at Sam. Sam crossed her arms and looked away.

"Hmph you should have thought about that before," Sam argued quietly. The group then quietly walked into Merry's room and they quietly put Green on the bed with Merry, but they didn't wake them up the same way.

"This is going to be really funny to watch. Alizabeth got the camera?" Kathryn asked as Alizabeth hit the record button.

"Yep! Fire away," Alizabeth signaled as the troops aimed their guns at Merry and squirted her with water. She did not wake up instead she turned in her sleep and hugged Green. The immature children of the group snickered as the camera was still recording. Emma, Vaati, and Vio merely smirked. Vaati is back to normal.

"Alright next is phase two." Kiki whispered as the group put a water balloon underneath Merry who was about to go back in her original position. Just when she did so...a small pop was heard and water was everywhere.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Merry screamed as she bolted up from her bed and glomped Green unintentionally who was waking up from her scream.

"Merry what happened-woah! Uh...Merry you can...uh...let go now..." Green turned crimson as Merry snapped back into reality and released Green.

"S-sorry..." she apologized sheepishly before looking at the laughing group behind her. She looked at her surroundings and frowned at what she saw. Her bed was soaked as well as her.

"I hate you all for this." she grumbled as she glanced at the camera in Alizabeth's hand which it was done recording.

"You didn't!" Merry's eyes widen in fear and embarrassment.

"Yep!" Kathryn answered cheerfully. Merry clicked her tongue and began walking towards the group with a light whip in hand. Unlike Sam, Merry would hit Emma.

"Eep!" Kiki squeaked as she hid behind Sam.

"Wait!" Alizabeth said holding out her hand in a 'stop position.' Merry ceased as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot repeatedly completely annoyed.

"Explain, NOW!" Merry ordered which made the Links, Vaati, and the girls other than Emma flinch.

"It was a prank, and we will be pranking everyone that is asleep. You gonna join in or not?" Kathryn explained, smirking at the wet girl. Merry raised an eyebrow, but as she noticed Sam's wet hair she smirked.

"They got you too huh?" Merry asked. Sam nodded.

"Hang on let me get dressed first." Merry replied going in her closet to get dressed. As she got out Kathryn pushed Green onto Merry who side-stepped out of the way. Kathryn pouted and went outside in the hallway to find her next victim.

"I knew you were going to do that." Merry replied slyly.

The group then moved on to Kiki's room with Red snuggling with pillows on the bed. Kiki giggled quietly as she and the rest of the group aimed at Red and fired only this time they weren't water guns they were slingshots with deku nuts.

"Ow!" Red jumped up as a deku nut hit him on the back of the head and he fell off the bed.

"Oof!" Red landed face first on the floor.

"You guys are mean waking me up like that." Red whined as he rubbed his head. Kiki patted his head and helped him up.

"Next victim!" Kathryn announced as she marched outside the room to go to Alizabeth's room where Blue slept.

Blue slept on the couch with pillows and blankets on the floor and he was sprawled on the couch snoring away.

"How did you manage to sleep?" Kiki asked wrinkling her nose. Alizabeth smirked as she got out an I-pod touch.

"Simple. I had music on my side." she answered as though it were obvious.

"Enough chatter for now, let's roll." Kiki said hiding behind the couch agent style. She pointed her water gun at Blue and aimed. Emma just stood there watching whereas the rest of the group excluding Vaati, Vio, and Sam surrounded Blue pointing water guns at him.

"Aim..." Kathryn whispered counting from three with her fingers. As soon as she got to zero they fired.

"What the hell? Whose there?" Blue yelled getting out a knife and attacking Merry. She dodged and Blue fell flat on his face, soaking wet.

"OW~!" Blue complained rubbing his head. Emma whacked him upside the head whiling confiscating the knife. Blue glared, but was quieted by Emma's glare.

"Do not take my items." Emma scolded.

"Alright one more to go." Alizabeth announced as the group went into Kathryn's room and found...nothing.

"Huh?" Kiki asked looking around. No one was there.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Shadow said leaning on the wall next to the balcony window. The window was opened so the cool summer breeze flew in.

"How?" Kathryn asked trying to find the right words.

"I heard you attacking everyone that was asleep and I was the first one up." Shadow explained smirking. Kathryn threw her 'weapon' on the floor and pouted.

"That's not fair. I wanted to prank you awake..." Kathryn grumbled. Emma rolled her eyes and motioned the group to follow her downstairs.

Once there she motioned everyone to sit down at the table in the dining room. They complied.

"What's up Emma?" Kiki asked leaning on Red. Emma sighed.

"I had a vision last night..." Emma began and the group furrowed their eyebrows, well the girls did the boys were confused.

"Continue." Kathryn demanded quietly, eager to know more.

"Well, I had this weird dream last night," she began.

"How so?" Kiki asked, sitting up in her chair.

"Well, it all began in total darkness..."

**-:-Flashback, Dream-:-**

**Emma's POV**

"_Where am I?" I asked. My voice echoed in the darkness. There was no answer._

"_Hello?" I asked again, still no answer. I looked around to find a chair sitting three meters away from my current location. I walked over to find myself in a small living room of some sort. It was pretty cozy for such a small space, but that didn't matter._

_In this little room was a typical country room. Though there were no windows nor doors. Just walls._

"_Welcome, Guardian of Wind and Cursed Child." a voice greeted. I turned around to meet a young girl garbed in green. Her eyes were green and her forest green hair was tied in two large tight buns. I backed away a little._

"_Who are you?" I demanded._

"_My name is Farore." the woman announced. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms._

"_What do you want?" I asked, somewhat annoyed. She walked over to me and sat down at the chair I saw earlier. Turns out it was a desk chair._

"_I have come to tell you of your real past." she replied. I looked at her as though she were insane, which she probably is. I mean come on! The Goddess of Courage would not be here. The Goddesses aren't even real, their myths!_

"_I am not a myth, I am the real Farore." she said smirking. I gaped at her and backed away again three small steps._

"_How? What?" I said trying to find my voice._

"_Come, I want to show you something." she quickly got up and walked into the wall on the south side and vanished. I slowly walked over to see the illusion when suddenly she popped her head in the wall._

"_Hurry up already! I don't have all day ya know!" she ordered as her head vanished within the wall. I was creeped out, but I played along. As I went in the wall I found myself standing in what looks like a field._

_Hyrule Field at that. Farore sighed and turned to me and said, "You know of your homeland's history I presume." I glared and nodded._

"_Good." _

"_Again, what do you want?" I asked again for the third time. She glanced at me and frowned._

"_Guardian of Wind you've had a terrible past and you've met a terrible enemy." she began grimly. I glared._

"_How do you know about my past?" I asked suspiciously as she continued._

"_I am a goddess after all. That past, is only one of your many pasts. You have been reincarnated to become the next protector of the Balance." she explained. I gaped at her once again and scoffed at the fact that I was chosen for some destiny. Though Farore silenced me with a whack on the head._

"_Ow!"_

"_Let me finish. Do you know of the Balance Legend?" she asked. I shook my head._

"_When there's a yang there is a yin. Light and Dark. Good and Evil. Opposites coexist as one, though they don't get along. There once was a war long ago, 3 million years ago to be exact. The first Balance War took place. It was a tragic war, a battle between the Light and the Dark. They fought for one sole purpose. To obtain the Balance Stone. It was a conflict for power. Though both sides never had any ill intentions to abuse the stone. They just couldn't see their differences." I listened intently as I absorbed the information._

"_The Light side wanted to bring the crops back since they were in a middle of a terrible drought. The Dark side wanted to heal their princess of a terrible illness she had. Both princesses of both sides were growing tired of the fight so they asked me and my sisters to create a new power to satisfy both sides. That's when the Triforce comes in. Both the Balance Stone and the Triforce were created. One went to the Light and the other went to the Dark."_

"_Light got the Triforce and Dark got the Balance Stone, right?" I guessed. She nodded._

"_Yes. Although, they they made an oath to never abuse their powers, ever. They obeyed and they did as they were told. The war had ended and the lands were restored. The princess of darkness was back to normal and everything was going well until...a man garbed in black came to the Land of Darkness and tried to persuade the princess to use the power of the Balance Stone for evil purposes. She declined his request._

_A few years had passed and both the princesses had a vision about the man garbed in black taking over the world with both the powers of the Triforce and the Balance Stone. They didn't want that so they both discussed it together in order to protect both powers. The Light Princess decided to divide the Triforce into threes and sealed it away within three children that will someday protect the Triforce from all evil." she explained._

"_Ganon however, had better plans, I know that part of the story." I replied._

"_Yes. However, the Balance Stone was kept under watch of six maidens. They were known as the 'Balance Guardians' each with their own element and purpose. The Guardian of Wind, Amme was the main protector of the stone and barer of the Winds. Her job was to protect both the sacred powers of Balance Stone and her own element. She had a big part to play, although she had assistance. The Guardians of Light and Dark also known as the Yin and Yang. They were the guardians of Amme, their elements and their people. Sollara was the priestess of the Light people and Amme's protector. She had the power over light. She guided her people in the right path. She had a good heart and is very pure, however, she was cautious and always thought about every possibility with everything. Nryk (Ray) was the Princess's sister and she protected her people through her dark powers. She was very cunning and clever, though she had a dark side which was a prankster. She used to cause mischief throughout the kingdom of Darkness. The other three Guardians however, had their own tasks to accomplish. Elyka was the Guardian of Water and protector of all life. Her cocky attitude somehow managed to keep the world at peace. The Guardian of Fire, Xena had unusual healing abilities so she kept everyone in line and her sweet heart kept everything pure and happy. Though she was naïve and got kidnapped all the time by thugs. Her fellow guardians had to protect her as well. The last guardian was the protector of Time and Space. She had many gifts that made her mind unstable. She was empathic, psychic, and sensitive to every living being within Hyrule. She understood everything around her and because of that she had the most important job of all and that was to protect the Hourglass of Time. She kept that item with her at all times to protect the past, present, and future. She was smart, but her heart wavered many times._

_Her name was Yuumerra. A girl of foretold dreams. She was the center or the backbone of the group. Together they protected the Balance Stone. Until one day the stone was stolen by an unknown thief. That thief sealed the stone away and it was never heard of again. The man garbed in black never returned and everything remained a mystery." Farore finished. I was too shocked to say a word._

" _Emma you are the next protector of the Balance Stone and your friends are the rest of the Balance Guardians. Your job is to find the Balance Stone and the Hourglass of Time and protect them forever. That is your fate." Farore concluded and walked towards the darkness that lurked behind us and vanished._

"_Wait!" I called out._

"_What does this have to do with Vaati and the others?" I asked and there was no reply._

"_The rest shall be revealed when the time comes," she concluded and was gone._

**-:-End of Flashback, Dream-:-**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"So your saying that we are the Guardians of Balance?" Sam asked still shocked.

"Well that does explain how and why we have our powers." Kathryn replied thoughtfully and smirked.

"So whose who?" Kiki asked.

"Uh...Kathryn your Nryk, the Guardian of Darkness and Shadows." Emma said pointing to Kathryn who grinned.

"I'm just that badass." Kathryn mused. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, your still a troublemaker." Alizabeth said chuckling.

"Aye, but remember I'm the Princess of Darkness so there," Kathryn reminded as she stuck her tongue out in a childish way. Alizabeth thought about it for a minute and glared.

"Yeah well, well I'm, I'm...who the hell am I?" Alizabeth exclaimed.

"Your the Guardian of Water, Elyka." Emma replied. Alizabeth smirked.

"Ha! I'm the Guardian of Life and Water!" Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah well my part is more important!" Kathryn countered. Alizabeth scowled, but said nothing.

"Sam is Yuumerra, the Time Keeper. Kiki your the Guardian of Fire Xena and Merry your the Light Guardian, Sollara." Emma stated.

"Sam has the most important job of all other than Emma." Kiki observed.

"I kind of figured I was the Light Guardian since I have the powers over light, and...I do not think a lot!" Merry argued.

"Yes you do!" Kiki, Kathryn, and Alizabeth countered in sync. They looked at one another and grinned.

"Jinx!" they all shouted.

"Double Jinx!" again they repeated.

"Triple Jinx!" Kathryn called out.

"Damn it!" Alizabeth glared. Kiki merely giggled.

"So...my job is to protect everyone and I have healing powers?" Kiki asked grinning. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, but your not pure." Alizabeth smirked. Kiki glared, but said nothing.

"Well now what?" Kathryn asked.

"I say we go to the Water Park!" Kiki announced randomly as she ran up the stairs to get dressed. Emma face palmed, Sam muttered something, Merry rolled her eyes, Alizabeth laughed, and Kathryn snickered. Then they all went to get dressed. The boys, however, did not move.

"Why are we here anyways?" Green asked.

"Not sure, the Goddesses never said," Vio replied. They all got dragged away by the girls a few minutes later to go to the water park.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Guess what, I'm gonna try and get two chapters up by Christmas Eve since I ain't helpin' out this year because I might get in the way. My mom is quite frightening when it comes to her cookies and stuff. Also by December break I shall hopefully get chapter 20 up and loaded even though I am still on chapter 6. -.-' we'll get there. I'm gonna work a lot more on this by next week so stay tune.<strong>

**Emma: Also...if its confusing let us know by pm so we can explain it little more. We don't want to confuse you guys too much because then there will be no point. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

******Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week, I was uh...busy with some things ^^; but anywho I now present you with the longest chapter in M.D.P. history! This was 20 pages everyone and that's pretty long don't ya think? Well, I'm going to relax now since my hands now hurt and its nighttime so...see ya! If you have any questions let me know so I can clarify it for you. See ya!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Beach <strong>

**& Test of Courage**

** Emma's POV**

"I thought you said we were going to the water park?" Kathryn asked tapping her foot constantly. Kiki blinked and grinned.

"Nah I changed my mind, besides the beach is way better, don't you agree Alizabeth?" Kiki asked with a smug look. I sighed heavily and walked away.

"Oh Emma~!" Kathryn called out. I slowly turned around to see all the girls in my group looking at me with a sadistic expression. I glared and gritted my teeth saying, "No way in fucking hell. Go have fun by yourselves. You know I can't swim so leave me be." they frowned, but it was gone as fast as it came.

They walked over to me and took off my shirt and knee high shorts. They too stripped down to their bathing suits, running towards the cold summer water dragging me with them.

"In you go!" Merry announced happily as she pushed me into the shallow part of the sea. I landed face first in the mucky sand. I quickly sat up and coughed up water and probably blood too, since I was gagging so much.

"Ow!" Merry whined.

"Don't do that you moron. She can't swim nor hold her breath underwater. Emma are you alright?" Sam asked after scolding the others and lend me a hand. I grabbed on and she pulled me up.

"Thanks Sam." she nodded and walked towards the boys only to throw a bottle of sunscreen at Kathryn. She caught it skillfully.

"Take it. You, Emma, and I need that. Alizabeth, Kiki, Merry you three should also consider putting this on. You will burn from the Sun's harmful rays." Sam explained as she caught the sunscreen from Kathryn. Kathryn rolled her eyes, ran towards the rocks, and jumped off the edge creating small waves from her jump. She then resurfaced with a smirk.

"That...was freaking awesome!" she yelled out fist pumping both her hands in the air. Alizabeth and Kiki soon joined her after getting sunblock on. Merry and Sam went next, giving me the sunblock. I quickly put the sunblock on and put it away in Merry's beach bag. I motioned the boys to the water and only the Links went in after putting sunblock on. Vaati, however, stood there in his tunic attire staring out into the ocean lost in thought. I waved a hand in his face and he snapped back to reality.

"What do you want?" he asked rather annoyed.

"Nothing, just checking to see what you were up to is all," I replied shrugging.

I quickly put my clothes back on and walked off with Vaati following behind. I walked for about a few minutes before standing on the other rocky edge that creates the 'bay' or a small section of the sea.

I muttered a spell and a violin came out of mid-air. I gently caught it and got into position. I started to play Legend of the Hero from the game Wind Waker. I started to hum along as the music danced in the air. The wind picked up gradually creating a small breeze circling around me. Vaati was probably trying to figure out what was going on. The fool probably has never seen magic like this before.

After I was finished I started to play another song from the Wind Waker. One of my favorites. Dragon Roost Island theme song. Again the wind circled around me, but a southern breeze blew by. I smiled at the enchanting music as I finished playing to go to the next song. Before I got to play Makar's Prayer, Vaati grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards him. I accidentally dropped my violin, but it disappeared before landing into the horrifying waves.

"What is the deal!" I asked in a snarl.

"How are you able to control the wind like that?" he asked. I sighed.

"Didn't I explain this already?" I asked. He turned me around so I can face him. I glared and crossed my arms to show how angry I was. Stupid mage doesn't understand the meaning of don't touch me and especially don't touch me while I'm playing the violin.

"Explain it again." he whispered in my ear which caused me to shiver. I continued to glare until he put his hands down off my shoulders and waited for a response.

"I am apparently Amme, the Guardian of Wind and Protector of the Balance Stone. I can manipulate wind however, I please with either sound or hand motions. Using a violin enhances my ability to control the wind more accurately and more elegantly. I've had this power since I was born and cannot be taken away from me because..." I explained muttering the last part quietly to myself so Vaati couldn't hear, but the stupid purple minish insisted on hearing the last of my speech. Wanna know how?

"What was that? I couldn't quite catch the rest." he asked. I smirked and looked away.

"I never said anything-" I was about to say before Vaati grabbed my hands and pushed me towards the water. He stopped my fall, still holding my hands.

"VAATI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I asked in a frightened shout. He laughed darkly before putting me back in my balanced position on the safe ground err rocks.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to throw you in the water to make you understand?" he asked sadistically. I glared with fearful eyes. I tried to appear tough, but it wasn't working since I fear water. Its a phobia of mine.

"No." I answered stubbornly. He then did the same thing again earning a squeak from me. He leaned me closer to the water until it was inches away.

"VAATI BRING ME BACK TO THE GROUND YOU ASSHOLE!" I demanded which earned me a laugh. I glared at the water until suddenly I saw some sort of fin. A fin that belonged to...oh crap. My eyes widen as I pleaded Vaati to bring me back to land.

"Vaati bring me back to land this instant or I'll kill you!" I threatened. Vaati stopped laughing and pushed me a little further towards the water. I squeaked again.

"Vaati! There is a freaking great white shark in my amiss put me down now! And NOT in the water!" I shouted. He pulled me back towards him, for a moment I sighed in relief until I heard an 'Oops!' and I went down towards the water with sharks. I managed to yell before diving involuntary into the watery depths. I passed out.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Vaati was standing on the rocks holding his stomach as he laughed at Emma's shriek.

"VAATI!" Kathryn yelled causing thousands of sea gulls to fly off. She stomped towards Vaati and began to strangle him. He was still choking on laughter.

"**You fucking psychotic purple, minish sized, crappy mage**! How _**dare**_ you throw Emma into the water! She can't swim you dick head!" Alizabeth yelled as she dove down into the water unaware of the sharks.

Sam and Merry glared at Vaati who was still laughing until Kathryn smirked.

"What...are...you planning...you fool!" Vaati asked between laughs. Kathryn's smirk grew as she tossed him into the air and where he land she did not care...no that's...ignore that. He landed on the water's surface with a loud 'splat.'

The Links could only watch in awe as Kathryn chuckled darkly. Vaati came back up choking on water.

"You crazy bitch! How dare you throw me, the greatest sorcerer in the world, in the water! I'll make you suffer!" he threatened as he flew out of the water, literally and landed softly on the rocks away from Kathryn. She glared as she punched Vaati in the face and once again he was in the water choking on the salty liquid.

"Vaati shut up! You have no idea what I am capable of you stupid arrogant ass!" she said insulting him. Shadow came in and clamped Kathryn's mouth and walked away with her in tow.

"I'm gonna calm her down." Shadow then took Kathryn to their stuff on the beach.

"Okay...well then...where's Alizabeth and Emma?" Merry asked looking down towards the water to find her friends. Nothing other than sharks.

"Ahh!" she yelped in surprise and jumped back.

"What? What happened?" Sam asked, alarmed by Merry's outburst. Merry pointed to the water trying to find her voice.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sharks!" Merry yelled out hiding behind Sam. Sam sighed before shaking her head. Alizabeth and Emma came up a few minutes after breathing a bit of air in.

"Holy crap! There are sharks down there!" Alizabeth shouted as she and Emma were on the rocky edge. Emma was still unconscious and Alizabeth was completely wiped from all the swimming.

"Maybe we should go..." Sam inquired. The others nodded and they were soon walking towards Emma's house.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and the group managed to get to Emma's house with a few...distractions.<p>

"That bastard better not show up again, I'll kill 'im if he does!" Alizabeth grumbled angrily as Kathryn was still laughing along with Kiki.

"I have never seen such a brave idiot like that in my life!" Kathryn said between laughs. Alizabeth whacked Kathryn upside the head and walked further away from the group.

**Emma's POV**

"Urg!"

"Emma's waking up!" a happy voice announced. A storm of footsteps were heard afterward.

"Where am I? What the hell just happened? All I can remember is playing the violin and Vaati was annoying me and...VAATI!" I yelled bolting up. I scanned my room to find the purple mage. I spotted a small white kitten hiding under my desk chair. I smirked as I walked towards the kitten and hugged him so tight that his breathing became ragged.

"Merooow!" he yelped.

"Emma! Calm down. Kathryn already punished him." Merry pleaded. I stared at her and released the cat.

"Good girl." Merry praised and I could only muster a glare. Vaati tried to run away, but I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and plopped him on my lap, holding him there.

"You stupid woman! Unhand me!" I heard Vaati begged angrily. I smirked as I nodded my head at the girls. They seemed to get the message. They walked out pushing the boys out as well.

When they closed the door Vaati's face turned to a horrified look that I could have laughed at if I wasn't so furious with him.

"Now then. Its time to punish you my way." I snapped my fingers and Vaati was instantly back to normal. He stood there at the right side of my bed confused.

"You do realize that I'm stronger than you, magic wise, right?" he asked smirking slyly. I returned the smirk with my own as I got up, walked towards my bookshelf, opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out a whip. I snapped it a few times before turning to Vaati with a sadistic glee in my eyes. He backed away until he got to my closet door. He turned around to open it to find out it was locked.

"Uh...ehehee...it...it was a joke...honest..." he walked backwards towards the balcony window which was closed and locked with time and shadow magic. I snapped the whip again which caused Vaati to flinch. My whip had small thorns on it to make the pain last longer. Once he stopped he crashed down onto the floor, eying the whip fearfully. I snapped it once again and stopped walking. I knelt down to eye level and whispered in his ear, "Apologize and maybe I might reconsider." he backed away. I snapped the whip on the floor again and Vaati tried to mutter a spell only to find out he couldn't cast any magic due to the fact that Merry had a binding spell on the room which prevents Vaati and I to cast any magic.

"E-E-E-Emma...be reasonable. You have no reason to-" he tried. I snapped the whip again.

"I have every right to tear you apart!" I growled. Suddenly, a green light appears behind me. I turned around to find the Goddess, Farore standing above me with a strict expression. I slowly put the whip on the bed and walked towards Vaati who was standing now. Vaati was glaring at the Goddess with intense hatred. I've seen hatred, but this was...something that I've never seen before.

"What do you want Farore?" Vaati asked still glaring. I leaned on the balcony window and as I was about to doze off I felt something on my right hand. It burned. I flinched at the heat as I looked at my hand to find a small mark.

"What in Din's name?" I yelled out, surprised. Farore smiled at me before turning to Vaati and glared.

"Uh...what is this?" I asked in alarm. Farore chuckled before snapping her fingers and the pain vanished. The mark then flew out of my hand and onto my neck. I almost gagged at the contact. It felt like something was coiling around my neck. Once it was done moving around I found out that the mark turned into a black choker with a green diamond hanging from the bottom middle. I looked at it as best I could to see it glittering with magic. Vaati eyed the item in suspicion before snapping his head towards Farore.

"Its a magic item, Emma." Farore smiled as she touched the choker with her finger temporarily. Vaati slapped Farore's delicate hand away which caused her to move her hand back.

Farore frowned as Vaati continued to glare at the green goddess. It was a stare off. If only the others were in here...wait why aren't they?

"Why does she need a magic item, Farore?" Vaati asked rudely as he pushed me behind him. I almost tripped, but Vaati caught me with one hand.

"Why do you care?" Farore snapped. Vaati's face turned crimson for an instant, but he quickly gain composure.

"I kind of want to know why I have this...thing on me..." I asked eying both the mage and the goddess.

"I am not a thing, you stupid human!" a voice yelled out. I jumped in shock as I looked down at the object.

I think I have gone delusional." I muttered. Farore laughed as the gemstone vibrated as though to show it was angry.

"Um...mind explaining?" I asked. Farore wiped a small tear away before answering, "Its your guardian familiar. His name is Piku."

"Piku?" I asked, looking down at the gem. Farore nodded.

"Um...okay, Piku. Why are you a gemstone and how are you able to protect me in that state?" I asked, not believing the insane goddess. It was silent before the diamond glowed a faint green color.

"Allow me to explain you foolish idiot." the voice returned also known as Piku. Suddenly a small purple ball appears. Yellow eyes bore into my own. The creature was somewhat strange, but in a way it was strangely cute.

It was a lavender color with tiny clawed feet. It had a bushy dark purple tail waving side to side as though it were apart of the wind. Underneath it's eyes it a black upside down slanted 'V' shape continuing off the body to create it's wings. It reminded me of a mustache, though I am not gonna question it. The wings didn't look like normal wings instead the 'wings' were three thin 'scythes' coming out from the tip of the slanted 'V' shaped thing on both ends. The wings are purple. In between the eyes is a long 'strand of hair' that was twice the size of the palm size creature, but at the end of the hair it curls a bit.

"What the hell is that?" Vaati and I asked in sync. Piku glared.

"_I _am known as Pikaria, but you may call me Piku for short. As for how I shall protect you? You do now need to know now. And _YOU_ Wind Mage, I do not like your presence. Go and die someplace far away," Piku explained glaring at Vaati who returned his glare full force.

"Farore, why must you have this foolish demon protect my master when I am perfectly capable of protecting her myself?" Piku asked turning to face Farore.

"I shall speak to you on that matter later, in the mean time Vaati I would like to have a word with you, privately." Farore eyed Vaati as they both teleported away someplace I have no clue. I stared at Piku in curiosity and suspicion.

"Um...you do realize that I can take care of myself, right?" Piku burst into laughter as though he were mocking me. I glared as I crossed my arms.

"You...really...think you can take...care...of yourself? When-when you fear water! And how would you be able to protect yourself when your magic potential is scarce?" he asked between laughs as he slowly regained composure.

"My fears have nothing to do with you! Also I practice every day twice a day in order to improve my magic artes! Its not some game where you can make mistakes!" I yelled as I grabbed the creature by it's hair and stomped out of my room.

"Kathryn! Merry! Kiki! And the rest of you get over here!" I ordered as I heard footsteps come closer and closer to my current position.

"What's wrong Emma!" Kathryn asked in concern as she looked around to find the cause.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sam asked, confused and a bit frightened by the purple creature.

"It looks kinda cute in a creepy way." Kiki commented as she went over and poked Piku and smiled.

"Aww! Its fluffy!" she squealed as Piku glared.

"Don't you touch me you foolish child!" Kiki jumped back and slammed right into Red making him fall to the ground.

"Ow!" they yelled in sync.

"That thing can talk?" Alizabeth asked eying Piku.

"For the last fucking time I am not an object!" Piku screeched biting my finger and flew in my face.

"Ow!" I glared at Piku as he went right back into the necklace.

"Uh...Emma could you-" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, I'll explain. Sit down." I ordered and we all sat down on the couch.

* * *

><p>It was night time already and it had been four hours since Vaati and Farore vanished.<p>

"So...how long is Vaati gonna be gone for?" Kiki asked cuddling with Red and petting his head.

"I have no idea and may I ask why you are petting Red? He looks thoroughly creeped out." I asked. Kiki blinked and glared.

"Mine!" she hissed hugging Red close to her person.

"Hey I got this awesome idea!" Kathryn announced standing in mid air.

"Oh what now?" Alizabeth asked sarcastically.

Kathryn smirked.

"Well?" Blue asked, annoyed.

"How 'bout we try out the Test of Courage?" Kathryn suggested gleefully. I shuddered.

"You guys can, I'm staying here I still have a headache and-"

"Nope yer going, so there!" Kathryn said getting in my face. I glared.

"No I insist you go yourselves." I tried to persuade her, but nothing worked. This woman is too stubborn for her own good.

"Why go without our leader? Your not scared are you?" she asked mockingly. I glared and looked away.

"Where exactly would this event take place smart one?" she thought about it for a minute before smirking. I paled.

"To the Water Cave up at the beach we were at. I heard it was haunted by poes, redeads, UnDeads, and many, many more." she explained causally with this dark, threatening glee in her eye.

"Not in. I'm staying here, besides someone has to make sure Vaati gets here." I looked away, but Kathryn's smirk grew.

"You _are_ scared. Don't worry Emma, Vaati is already back and we are going in partners~" she cooed.

"Dammit." I cursed.

"Hey! Welcome back purple mage!" Kathryn greeted as Vaati walked in and sat down next to me. Let me tell you, he looked really mad.

"Um...Kathryn who are we teaming up as?" Kiki asked looking at the shadow maiden fearfully. Kathryn slowly turned towards Kiki with her smirk still there.

"Well young one I was thinking you and Red go together, Alizabeth and Blue go together, Sam and Vio, Merry and Green, Emma and Vaati, and Shadow and I." she replied putting a finger on her chin.

"Eep! Emma, Kathryn is scaring me." she whined as Kathryn started laughing.

"So what do you say guys?" Kathryn asked sitting on the table casually, lifting the intense air with her usual trouble making atmosphere.

"Uh...I don't know, we can't use our magic very well and it seems dangerous. Plus its almost midnight." Sam quietly explained

"Pssh! Redeads and UnDeads aside, the poes don't harm people unless we harm them plus they love playing pranks on people." Kathryn shrugged as she began to walk off.

"Its still dangerous, Kathryn." Sam muttered.

"Fine stay here and be a coward. I'll go alone if I have to." Kathryn then opened the door, but was stopped by Shadow.

"Why do you insist on going there? Mind you in the middle of the night with dangerous enemies there?" Shadow asked. Kathryn clicked her tongue and pushed Shadow away.

"What the hell do you know! They've been alone for Goddesses know how long! Do you have any idea what solitary is like!" Kathryn shouted, but she instantly covered her mouth and looked away. She teleported out of the room.

"Kathryn!" I muttered. I looked down and placed a fist on my chest recalling some painful memories of solitary.

"I heard Kathryn visiting the cave every night alone and she sometimes gets injured. The fact that she brought that up is...painful enough..." Sam muttered, looking down. Vio placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. I got up and sighed.

"Guys, let's go and get this over with alright?" I walked to the door and sighed again.

"When we get back, I think we should tell the boys the real story behind our lies." they all nodded quietly as they had empty expressions, the one that I see everyday staring back at me in the bathroom mirror.

Then we walked off to the cave.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the trip was uneventful since we were all silent and emotionless, even the hyper active Kiki was dead. The change in personality probably scared the boys since they kept glancing at us and trying to strike up a conversation.<p>

"Urg! I can't take this anymore! What the hell? This is so not right!" Blue yelled for the hundredth time.

"We're here," Sam called out. We all looked at the small cave on the rocks further away from the land. I shuddered.

"I hate water..." I muttered softly.

Vaati placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me towards him.

"If you get scared you may hold my hand." he whispered. I glared, but I took his hand anyways since water scares me.

Vaati smirked although he was confused. We walked on the rocks to get to the half submerged cave, but before we entered the cave itself we sort of got a chill.

"Emma I don't like this place..." Kiki whimpered as she clung to Red. Alizabeth was trying to appear tough, but I could tell she wasn't too thrilled with going in the cave as well.

"Emma...I don't feel so well..." Sam replied groggily as she clutched her head and fell to her knees. Vio and the rest of the group rushed to her side to make sure she was okay.

"Sam you okay?" I asked patting her head. She nodded, but her pained expression told us otherwise. I whispered to Vio to pick her up and carry her and he surprisingly complied without arguing.

"Eep! Vio what are you doing?" Sam asked turning red as she looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Emma...its dark...can I just stay here?" Merry asked hiding behind Green. I sighed as I flicked her in the forehead.

"If I have to go through water then you can go through the dark." she grumbled, but she didn't argue anymore.

"Alizabeth what are you doing?" I asked. Alizabeth tried to creep away, but she was noticed much to her dismay.

"Uh...nothing..."

"Uh huh, yeah well the cave is this way." I pointed to the cave behind me. Shadow glared and whacked Alizabeth on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" she yelled rubbing her sore head.

"Suck it up and lets go you moron, OW!" Blue stomped on Shadow's foot and Shadow was hoping around like a headless chicken.

"Shadow you don't hit a girl," I rolled my eyes and we moved on with a few more complaints and arguments.

Kiki jumped and hugged Red from behind out of fear. Sam, Merry, and Alizabeth looked terrified, but are too stubborn to admit it. They too clung to the Links whereas I held onto Vaati's hand, though I was trying to keep my space and yeah...I'm not scared, just antsy...is all.

"Kiki will you stop being a big baby and start walking." I ordered as water dripping onto my shoulder which made me shriek. That also made me cling to Vaati.

"Ack! What are you doing? Get off me!" Vaati tried to pry me off, but I felt warm water coming from my eyes. Tears, urg I hate tears.

"Emma are you...crying?" Alizabeth asked completely shocked and possibly amused. Bitch.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no...j-just...startled and its-its a reflex is all...moving on! Jeez!" I yelled out stomping forward into the narrow dark passage way. I flinched at the random moan coming from down the cave. I stopped dead in my tracks and backed up behind Vaati.

"I am not going down there. Nope...you first." Vaati rolled his eyes as he and the boys casually walked forward. I looked at my group as we clung to the boys the rest of the trip.

"I hate water...I hate redeads...I hate UnDeads...I hate water..." I chanted over and over clinging to Vaati's cape. He sighed, utterly annoyed.

"For the last time Emma! Calm down! There is no water here!" he yelled. Kiki squeaked as she practically choked Red.

"Kiki...your...crushing me!" he pleaded. Kiki immediately released Red from her clutches.

"Are you five really frightened?" Green asked. We glared, but said nothing. Suddenly another moan was heard which made me and the other girls jump.

"I hate this. I hate this. I freaking HATE the undead and water!" I chanted. Alizabeth got out her water needles and looked around cautiously. Kiki was crying on Red. Merry was hiding behind Green and Sam was holding onto Vio's arm.

"You girls are pathetic. Seriously? Its probably just the wind coming through and-" Shadow was about to say until two glowing red eyes came walking towards us. My group and I froze in fear.

"R-r-r-r-redead..." I whimpered getting closer to Vaati who smirked at the redead.

"Hey idiot Links this one is mine, keep an eye out for this moron!" Vaati ordered pushing me aside and muttering a spell.

"Hey!" I shouted tumbling into Merry and Green. Luckily they caught me before they fell.

"Oh no you don't! Its my kill you back off!" Blue yelled yanking his sword out from behind his back and charging at the redead. However, Vaati flung Blue backwards into Alizabeth with a wind spell.

"Ow!" Vaati glanced at us briefly with a smirk plastered on his smug face before charging up another torrent of gales.

Suddenly, ten more pairs of sickly red, glowing eyes appeared within the shadows.

"Uh...Vaati you sure you can kill them all?" I asked, sensing a large blood lust coming from the pale blue zombies. He nodded.

"Dude there's like, what? 20 there? You can't possibly defeat-" Merry said pointing to the darkness where the eyes were.

"What the?" we all turned around to find two redeads behind me and the girls. Suddenly, a loud feminine scream was heard deeper within the dark, half submerged cave. I turned around and glared.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a voice called out as the redeads grabbed us by the arms. One of them breathed on my neck which made me shudder at the chilling contact. Vaati and the Links stood there glaring at the glowing white eyes and the heavy footfalls.

The redeads began to mutter a small spell and we were all teleported behind the robed male. Well, Merry, Sam, Alizabeth, and Kiki were I however, was right beside the creep who placed a boney pale hand on my chin to make me look into his terrifying white eyes. They didn't even have pupils!

"Get your filthy hand off her or else." Vaati threatened with his eyes in slits. He reminded me of an angry cat, but with red eyes.

"Ahh the Wind Mage! Its been a long time hasn't it?" the male greeted wrapping an arm around my waist which made Vaati flinch. I wonder why.

"Shadow Link! I see your still around, and your with the heroes of Time too?" the person frowned under his hood when his gaze met the four Links. The redeads began playing with Kiki's hair which made her squeak in terror. I glared.

"Don't you touch them or I'll kill you!" I ordered. The unnamed person glanced at me and smirked showing off sharp corroded teeth. I almost winced, but I kept my glare. He inched his face closer to mine and whispered in my ear these words: "Amme, Guardian of the Wind and Protector of the Balance Stone." he smirked again and chuckled.

"That's not all there is to your story is there Cursed Child of the Terriria?" my eyes widen in shock as my body grew limb.

"You-how did you know about that?" he chuckled again and licked my cheek. I tried to back away, but he kept a firm grip on me.

"Why I'm your brother, why else would I know? Dearest sister." I looked appalled and shook my head.

"You-you can't be!"

"Ow and why not?" he asked.

"Because...because..." I tried to find my voice, but I was in too much shock.

"Release her!" Vaati yelled making the person jerk his head towards him.

"Ahh I almost forgot about you, Wind Mage. Tell me do you still harbor feelings for my sweet sister?" he asked. Vaati glared with intense hatred.

"Who are you?" Green asked stepping forward with his sword in hand.

"Why how silly of me, where are my manners? I am known as A**ter** M**alum** also known as the 'Dark Evil' and the one called 'Emma' is really Amme which stands for the 'Curse One' in the Ancient Tongue of Terririan and she is my younger sister!" he announced gleefully.

"W-W-Wait that doesn't even make any sense!" Sam yelled out. Ater turned to face Sam who gulped, but she stood her ground.

"What do you mean, Yuumerra?" he asked. The redead kicked her to the ground and eyed her hungrily. I glared at the redead and it grudgingly backed down.

"She is the Guardian of Wind and Protector of the Balance Stone! How is she related to you who has evil intentions to use the Balance Stone for evil purposes?" she asked getting up and wiping the dirt and mud off her. Ater glared and kicked Sam to the ground once again. Vio tensed as he tried to go save her, but Green held a hand out in front of him.

"Sam!" Kiki yelled.

"You dare harm my friends? You fool who do you think you are harming them? If your gonna hurt someone then hurt me instead! Release my friends or else!" I ordered smacking his hand off my waist and backing away to shield the girls. He grinned as he stepped in front of me and laughed.

"You really think you can win against your own brother who has more advanced magic? Sister you are quite amusing, you haven't changed a bit!" he laughed. I scoffed.

"If your my brother then you must know everything about me, do you not?" I asked smirking. He walked up to Vaati and placed a dagger on his throat. Everyone tensed as the dagger drew blood from Vaati's pale skin. The blood – Vaati's blood – trickled down onto Ater's dagger and dripped down to the cavern floor making a small drip sound.

"I know you better than you know yourself." he snarled walking up to me and putting the dagger in my face. Suddenly my senses increased as the scent of blood entered my system. My hands went straight for my throat. Small fangs poked out from beneath my lips and my eyes glowed red. I heard gasps from both behind me and in front. I collapsed as I grew weaker.

"You mean you haven't had human blood yet?" Ater exclaimed putting the dagger to my mouth. I jerked away trying to get my senses together.

"Wait...Emma's a vampire!" Kiki asked, shocked at the information.

"She's not just _any_ vampire. She's from an ancient clan of vampires called the 'Yuara Clan!' A very infamous clan that went into many wars with Hyrule's ruler: Princess Zelda and her knight Link! I'm sure you've heard stories about us." he explained grinning at Sam who sighed.

"According to legend, there was a small group of vampires who controlled all vampires. They were known as the Yuara Clan. They were the protectors of the Kyuugetsu Clan. Yuara stands for Bloody Winds in the vampire ancient language. They're clan has a princess every four million years. That princess is suppose to be the next ruler of the Yuara Clan, but Amme didn't want the title and so she fled and became the Guardian of Wind and Protector of the Balance Stone. No one knows for sure of their powers, but all I know is that they are not like all regular vampires. The vampires have four sets of groups. Master, Elite, Regulars, and Level 0. Master is the Kyuugetsu Clan which makes sure the vampires are following the rules. The Elite is divided into two sections known as the 2 Treaty: Yuara Clan and the Akatsuki Clan. The Regulars do not belong to any clans and they are the second lowest vampire kind. However, the Level 0 vampires are well known for their aggressive behavior on their prey. They are the blood sucking monsters that people fear even today. Level 0's don't have any control over their obsession with blood so they feed off anything they can find until the Yuara Clan kills them. That's all I know." Sam explained. Ater clapped with the dagger in hand.

The boys had shock and confusion plastered on their faces as though they just heard the most bazaar thing.

"Very good Yuumerra, too good. I'm gonna have to kill you now." Ater charged at Sam who stood there in realization. However, instead of blood flying a metallic sound came. My senses began to dull until they vanished back to a human's senses. I turned to see Vio with a sword in hand, blocking Ater's attack.

"Vio!" the Links cried.

"Vio what are you doing? Get out of here and retreat!" Sam pleaded as Ater pushed more weight on Vio's sword making him back down a little bit before regaining balance.

"N-Never!" he replied stubbornly.

The boys ran over to my team and killed the redeads. I saw Vaati walk towards me and pulled me up bridal style.

"We need to find Kathryn!" Merry said summoning her light bow and arrows.

"What we need to do is save Sam and Vio first, dumbass!" Alizabeth barked getting out her water needles.

"So what's the plan?" Kiki asked clutching Red's sleeve.

"I say we fight and then we look for Kathryn. Shadow you are to get a head start, GO!" I ordered getting up on my feet. I snapped my fingers and a small tornado appeared.

Shadow nodded as he merged through the floor and was gone.

"Vaati I'm going to amp your wind so you can-" Vaati walked over to me and pushed me behind him.

"What are you-?" I asked, but was silenced when he flicked my forehead.

"Your not moving from that spot." I glared, but Vaati smirked looking at the choker on my neck.

"Hey, Thing make sure this idiot doesn't move from that spot." Vaati ordered as Piku emerged from the green gemstone with a scowl on his face.

"What did you call me?" he asked. Vaati got in Piku's face and smirked.

"You heard me, I called you a thing." Piku bit Vaati's finger and plopped on my shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You are not worthy of protecting my master, leave at once or better yet go die in battle!" Piku threatened casually. Vaati rolled his eyes and walked off to face Ater.

I glanced at the girls who were pushed aside by the boys.

"I wanna fight too!" Alizabeth argued. Blue shook his head.

"Your not fighting plain and simple." Alizabeth glared and put a water needle to his face.

"Do you want me to tell the others of _that_?" he asked. Alizabeth's glare morphed into a horrid shock. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"_I am so gonna ask about that later,_" I thought.

Alizabeth shook her head. Before Blue turned around to join Vaati, Alizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, at least...let me upgrade your sword." Alizabeth looked away with a red tint on her cheeks. Blue nodded and bowed holding his sword up. Alizabeth placed both hands above his sword and began to mutter a spell. As she did that her hands glowed a faint pale blue color. Her magical essence intertwined with the sword's blade giving it a different appearance. When she was done Blue looked at his sword to inspect it and smirked.

"I like it." Alizabeth chuckled as she walked towards me.

Blue's sword used to be a plain regular sword, but the sword changed into an exact replica of the Four Sword, only different colors. The hilt was light blue with a sapphire gemstone where the decorations were suppose to be **(you know, where his color is suppose to be and whatnot. I seriously need to be more informed with the right words) **and the blade itself had a blue tint to it. Also where the Triforce mark was suppose to be was a small fish leaping skyward.

"That's just freaking awesome," I muttered in awe.

"I know I designed it myself." Alizabeth replied smugly. I frowned and looked away shamefully.

"Hey you don't have to worry about the whole vampire thing. We ain't gonna betray you." Alizabeth said crossing her arms behind her head. I looked up at her and smiled a bit, before putting my stoic appearance back on.

Kiki and Merry also changed the Link's swords as well only in their colors and the picture on the blades were different. Red's was well, red with a ruby gemstone. His blade had a picture of a phoenix. Green's sword was green with an emerald gemstone. His blade had a picture of the Triforce. No surprise there.

Hey Emma!" Kiki called out after hugging Red. I glanced at her as she came over and patted my head. I looked at her in confusion, but somehow I managed to smile a bit like a few moments ago. We all watched the battle that was about to begin.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The Links and Vaati got into position as Vio's strength began to weaken. Sam muttered a spell and Vio's sword was engulfed in a bright purple light which made Ater back off to avoid the light.

Vio's sword changed in appearance as well. His sword was purple with an amethyst gemstone. His blade had a picture of an hourglass. Vio smirked as his stamina increased. He looked at Sam and nodded his thanks as he sheathed his sword and picked her up bridal style. He ran towards the Links signaling them to back Vio up. Green, Red, and Blue charged at the blind vampire as Vio brought Sam over to Emma and company before discarding her next to Emma.

"Are you alright?" he asked glancing at his companions. Green had been pushed back by a swarm of keese. Red was getting chased by miniblins and Blue was attacking Ater who now had a double wielded sword.

"Yes, and you?" she asked. Vio nodded. He turned to go and assist his cloned companions, but Sam hugged him from behind which caught the girls and Vio off guard. She released him and he ran off into the fray. The girls smirked at Sam, but said nothing.

"You inferior beings! How dare you attack me! Hand over my sister and no one dies!" Ater shouted pushing Blue off his feet. Ater brought his sword to Blue's neck, but he was thrown at a cavern wall by Vaati's wind. Vaati smirked.

"You think your better than me? I'd like to see you try!" Vaati spat out. Ater glided into the air and lunged at Vaati with a red orb in hand. Vaati side stepped out of the way, but the attack grazed him.

Emma's eyes widen as she ran towards the fight, throwing Piku at Sam who caught him skillfully.

"Emma where are you going!" Merry called out as she tried to run after her, only to be stopped by a green barrier. Merry clicked her tongue and turned to face the girls.

"She trapped us in a barrier." Merry said grimly.

"Dammit!" Alizabeth cursed before punching the green barrier creating ripples.

"My master is going to die if she doesn't-!" Piku screeched fearfully as he slammed his body into the barrier to create large waves of the barrier in a ocean effect.

"Double dammit," Merry cursed, grabbing the small creature and healed him with light magic. Piku had a large red, blue, and green bruise on his body, but Merry and Kiki quickly healed it.

"Who thinks Emma's is gonna get whacked by Vaati?" Alizabeth asked playfully staring at Emma. Sam and Merry shook their heads before muttering 'idiot.' Kiki glared at Alizabeth, but said nothing.

As Alizabeth predicted, as soon as Emma ran over passed the Wind Mage he spotted her and teleported her to his side. He whacked her upside the head and starting yelling at her for being careless.

"What are you doing here?" Vaati asked grabbing her by the shoulders. Emma rubbed her aching head.

"Ow! Let me see your arm," Emma tried to snag his arm, but the mage grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

"No you need to go back to the girls, its too dangerous." Vaati ordered in a brotherly tone. Emma smirked as she grabbed his arm and pulled his sleeve up to see the small wound. The Links spotted Emma, but said nothing since they were keeping the vampire busy.

"Not until I heal this first." Vaati slapped her hand away, but the girl never gave up.

"Stop resisting! If you let that poison seep in then you'll die!" Emma protested, but Vaati was just as stubborn as Emma.

"I don't care! Go back to your friends!" Emma frowned, but she finally grabbed Vaati's arm and began to heal it. A purple substance came oozing out of the cut and into a bottle Emma had in her hand before she healed the wound.

"There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Vaati glared, but said nothing.

"Amme!" Ater yelled as he tried to grab Emma, but Vaati was quicker. Vaati pulled Emma down to the ground in an embrace before getting back up.

"What are you idiots doing!" Vaati yelled. He looked at the Links who were on the ground unconscious. Vaati cursed under his breath before keeping Emma close. Ater landed in front of Vaati a few yards away. He laughed darkly before taking off his cape with one motion. Emma and Vaati's eyes widen.

"What the hell?" Emma asked dumbfounded. Vaati clutched Emma's arms tighter.

The man before them had short messy black hair that ended at his shoulders and it was tied into a low pony tail. He was about 6 feet tall and he had white eyes with tiny pupils. He looked almost like Emma, only he was a male and had pure white eyes. He wore a noble's cloak indicating he is from the noble vampire clan: Yuara. His outfit was black with red outlines. Emma snaked her arms around Vaati's waist until she was hugging him.

Suddenly, a dark shadow emerged from the ground. Everyone in the room who was awake looked at the shadow.

"Hey fucker! I heard you were harming my friend! You know what happens when you harm my friends? I **kill** em!" a voice called out as the shadow morphed into two people: Shadow Link and Kathryn. The girls smirked at Kathryn's death glare. Vaati backed off until he was with the girls with the Links in their grasp since he teleported them to that location.

"Red wake up!" Kiki shook Red's shoulders until he opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Kiki greeted in a sing-song voice. The Link's swords turned into sword keys and were around their necks.

"Hi Kiki! Kiki are you okay? Are you hurt?" Red asked in worry as he inspected Kiki for any wounds. He found none and he sighed in relief.

"The only thing that hurt was the fact that you were unconscious." Kiki stated with a sad smile. Red patted Kiki on the head before glancing at Shadow and Kathryn.

Blue, Vio, and Green were also in a spaz since they became overprotective around the girls. Once they figured out they were okay they sighed in relief.

"Is Emma okay?" Sam asked. Vaati nodded, but his eyes were glued to Shadow, Kathryn, and Ater who were about to fight.

"Hey punk! Who do you think you are harming them?" Kathryn asked pointing daggers at Ater who merely chuckled.

"I'm Ater, Amme's brother. I am also from the infamous clan called the Yuara Clan. Pleasure to make an acquaintance, Princess Kathryn." Ater greeted as he bowed in a mocking way. Kathryn growled, before putting two and two together.

"Wait! Emma's a vampire? Your her brother? Holy crap I think I just crapped myself!" Kathryn exclaimed which earned her a whack upside the head as her friends either laughed or face palmed at her foolishness.

"Yes I am. Your quite entertaining...mind if I break you?" he asked with a sadistic glee. He grinned showing off his fangs. Kathryn shuddered, but she never backed down.

"Hey Shadow." Shadow glanced at Kathryn who was smirking playfully.

"Hmm?"

"Break the wall over there," Kathryn said pointing towards the ceiling above Ater. Shadow looked at Kathryn as though she were insane.

"It should be day time, vampires don't like sunlight so give him some." Kathryn explained. Shadow nodded, going along with Kathryn's almost impossible plan.

"You think a little sunlight will kill me?" Ater scoffed. Kathryn blinked.

"Vampires don't die by sunlight?" she asked dumbly.

"No that's just something you foolish humans made up! We hate sunlight yes, but we don't die from it we get a really nasty sunburn. Your dumber than you look." he remarked. Kathryn glared.

"Fuck off you brainless little puke!"

Suddenly, a pillar of light appeared in between Ater, Shadow, and Kathryn.

"That is enough Ater! Return to the castle at once!" a male voice called out. Ater bowed down.

"But-but-but my Lord! You told me to-" he began with fear in his voice.

"Retreat, or do I have to kill you?" the male voice asked.

"I-I-I understand my Lord!" Ater got to his feet and glared at the small group.

"Good, now return to the Dark Realm, we have guests." the voice concluded before the shadow vanished, but not without glancing at Vaati and Emma.

"We will meet again. Mark my words children, this world will fall into darkness!" Ater threatened as he walked into a portal and was gone.

"Oh and Emma, I know you love a certain mage. You always did and always will!" his voice echoed throughout the cavern, laughter filled the dark tunnels until it vanished completely.

Everyone relaxed, the barrier was gone, and everyone headed to Emma's home. However, Emma herself was in the middle of thinking about what her 'brother' had said.

"Emma?"

"Emma?"

"Emma!"

Emma snapped back into reality looking at her friends who were walking down a walkway. Everyone was eying her in concern.

"You okay?" Kiki asked.

"I'm fine, just need to take a nap is all." Emma replied walking ahead. Vaati frowned and followed after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"What are you hiding?" he asked. She didn't respond. They were now in a small park whereas the rest of the group was still near the beach taking their time. It was still nighttime, but the sun was coming up. The morning dew on the grass sparkled in the morning sun and the summer breeze gently tugged at the loose fabric of the mages' clothing and hair.

"Well are you gonna say something?" he asked in an irritated tone. Emma muttered something, but Vaati couldn't decipher it.

"What was that?"

"I said I think I'm in love with you Vaati!" Emma shouted, but she quickly turned away and covered her mouth. Vaati was taken aback by her outburst.

Emma began to walk away, but Vaati snapped back into reality and tugged on her sleeve to make her stop.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked completely ignoring her outburst. Emma turned around and pushed him to the ground before stomping off.

"Why do I even bother telling you anything! You don't even listen!" Vaati teleported in front of her and slapped her across the face.

She gingerly touched the stinging skin before wincing.

"Ow..."

"I heard you...just thought you were joking..." he stated sheepishly. Emma looked at him and hugged him. Emma passes out.

"Emma? Hey Emma you okay?" Vaati nudged Emma awake, but she never stirred. Alarm invaded his body and he was back in Emma's room, placing her on her bed. He knelt down and rested his head on his arms which were folded on the bed.

"She actually...loves me?" he asked quietly. Unaware, he had people spying on him from the other side of the door.

Kathryn and the group just arrived and were snickering at the pair before they too were in their own rooms planning to get the two together.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Um...I got nothing. I seriously can't think straight today. My brain turned to mush.<strong>


End file.
